El protector de mis sueños
by Syaoran Li Clow
Summary: Después de alcanzar el sueño de ser la verdadera estrella de Kaleido, Sora descubrirá que algo hace falta en su vida, y que a su vez está a punto de perderla...
1. Capìtulo 1: El protector de mis sueños

_**Syaoran Li/Saga Darklight**_

_**Kaleido Star**_

**_El protector de mis sueños_**

**_Nota del Autor_**: Antes que nada; quiero darle las gracias a quienes han seguido mis historias durante los últimos tres años; sé que no he sido muy consistente y que dejo en suspenso obras realmente excepcionales. Espero con el tiempo saldar todas y cada una de mis cuentas pendientes; por el momento lo que me interesa es emprender desafíos que me hagan recordar el cariño que le tengo a la escritura. ¡¡Disfrútenlo!

Esta historia se ubica poco después de que Sora perfecciona la técnica Angelical para así convertirse en la verdadera estrella de Kaleido (más o menos un mes después)

"Aquellos días dorados en los que Layla Hamilton deleitaba al público en el escenario Kaleido con su Fenix Dorado han llegado a su fin… para dar paso a la belleza y encanto de Sora Naegino, que logró perfeccionar la técnica Angelical en compañía del joven Leon Oswald. Quienes han presenciado este espectáculo no son capaces de expresar con palabras lo que han sentido cuando esos movimientos embelesadores han colmado sus ojos. ¿Será verdad el rumor? Dicen que esta técnica tiene el poder de unir los corazones de los espectadores y acróbatas en uno solo y así poder traer a la mente aquellos gratos recuerdos que alguna vez dieron sentido a nuestra vida y así hacer sonreír al público… es posible, visiten el escenario Kaleido y júzguenlo ustedes mismos"

-No está nada lejos de la realidad – espetó una voz proveniente tras un escritorio a la vez que cerraba el periódico, quien estaba sentada junto a un ventanal con una preciosa vista al océano.

¿Qué sigue ahora? – preguntó una segunda voz, está más suave y severa.

-Ya te lo dije Yuri, más sueños imposibles se llevarán a cabo gracias a la perseverancia y determinación de Sora – la mirada de ambos era desafiante.

-Veo que estás muy seguro de eso Kalos – el joven Yuri se acercó al ventanal para tener la misma vista que Kalos, quien observaba el entrenamiento de Sora, quien fácilmente dominaba sus movimientos, sutiles y bellos a la vez. Entrenaba junto con Leon, quien había dejado atrás su fría personalidad y por fin se expresaba con jovialidad. Después de Kalos, Leon eran quien más creía en las palabras de Sora, pues le hacía recordar las palabras de su hermana Sophie; ambas amaban el escenario con todo su corazón, todo con el deseo de hacer despertar el corazón de los espectadores para que éstos pudieran descubrir aquella felicidad que alguna vez llenó sus vidas. Él había cumplido aquella promesa que hizo con su hermana antes de morir, mientras que Sora alcanzó el sueño de ser la verdadera estrella, la estrella del escenario Kaleido.

¿Y bien? – cuestionó Yuri

-Y bien qué – preguntó Kalos

¿Cuándo iniciaremos el siguiente proyecto?

-Eso lo decidiremos en cuando termine esta semana; el señor Kennet tiene en mente un espectáculo, pero desea esperar a que terminen las funciones planeadas hasta dentro de tres meses. Dejo el resto en tus manos, estoy seguro de que tendrás ya algo en mente.

-Que no te quepa la menor duda de ello – dándole la espalda a Kalos, Yute se retira de su oficina, dejando a este sumido en sus pensamientos -. "Dejo el resto en tus manos… Sora"

-Hemos terminado por hoy Sora – decía Leon desde el bote.

¡De acuerdo! – tras responderle a Leon, Sora hace una pirueta más para poder llegar a la playa donde Ken los esperaba con un par de toallas.

-Felicidades Sora, has dominado por completo cada movimiento – le entrega la toalla –. Cada día son más y más sueltos y precisos.

-Gracias Ken – la chica le sonríe alegremente –. Trabajar en el océano ha sido de gran ayuda, además, el clima es fresco y te hace sentir mejor que si estuvieras entrenando en un gimnasio.

-Ya hace un mes que fue presentada la técnica angelical en el escenario Kaleido – las palabras de Ken eran arrastradas por la suave brisa que soplaba al norte –. No hay día en que la función tenga un asiento libre, y que decir de las opiniones de los espectadores al salir del espectáculo… siempre confié en que podrías crear un escenario en donde todos los que participaran lo hicieran con ese espíritu alegre, sin pensar en rivalidades y malos pensamientos, con el único deseo de hacer sonreír a los espectadores… tu sueño se hizo realidad.

-Ken… - Sora miraba al cielo mientras buscaba qué decirle a su compañero –. Después de tantos acontecimientos por fin alcancé mi sueño, me di cuenta que mi mayor alegría es hacer felices a los espectadores para que puedan recuperar sus más bellos recuerdos y al mismo tiempo disfrutar de un espectáculo lleno de vida. No podría haber nada más que me hiciera feliz.

-Ya veo – dijo Ken con un tono de tristeza en su voz –. Después de todo, tú amas mucho al escenario Kaleido… - su mirada estaba perdida en los ojos de Sora, quien percató ese dejo de tristeza en Ken –. Será mejor que vayas a descansar, en un par de horas dará inicio la función de hoy, tendré todo listo. – Sin decir nada más Ken comienza a buscar el camino al escenario Kaleido.

-Ken espera… - lo detiene Sora -. ¿Sucede algo?

-Por qué dices eso Sora – "me gustaría que lo supieras" –. Estoy bien, es sólo que estoy algo agotado por el trabajo de las últimas semanas, eso es todo.

-No me estarás mintiendo verdad – le dijo Sora con una mirada aprensiva –. Sabes que puedo ayudarte en cualquier problema que tengas.

-"Si tan sólo supieras"… -. Te digo que estoy bien, lo único que necesito es descansar un poco más y estaré bien.

-Si tú lo dices – dijo una Sora poco convencida de ello –. Iré a tomar una siesta antes de que el espectáculo comience¿podrías ir a despertarme?

-Con gusto – dijo el chico fingiendo una sonrisa –. Te avisaré una media hora antes ¿de acuerdo?

-Gracias Ken – pensando que el ánimo de Ken había mejorado, Sora se fue alegremente dando toda clase de piruetas por la playa, mientras se alejaba, varias palabras quedaron retumbando en la cabeza de Ken... "te sucede algo… sabes que puedo ayudarte… " –. Si tan sólo supieras Sora…

A todo esto, Leon se encontraba a pocos metros del mar, viendo en dirección al cielo, como si buscara algo en especial, dio un par de pasos para finalmente quedar al lado de Ken, quien se exaltó mucho al darse cuenta que Leon había estaba tras ellos.

-Sora… es una gran chica ¿no te parece?

-Si que lo es… - respondió Ken sin darse cuenta –. Siempre está llena de entusiasmo, con una sonrisa para quien la observa; jamás he dudado en que ella superaría todas las pruebas que Layla y Kalos pusieron en su camino desde que vino al escenario Kaleido hace más de un año y medio.

-Por lo que sé tú has sido un gran apoyo para ella durante todo ese tiempo – comentó Leon al tiempo que dejaba bien atado el bote al muelle –. Debo decir que mi impresión sobre ella cambió mucho desde que se marchó del escenario para volver a Japón, para luego regresar decidida a construir un escenario lleno de sonrisas.

-Recuerdo que esas fueron las mismas palabras que le dije cuando fui a Japón para buscarla – Ken seguía hablando con tal naturalidad que no se había dado cuenta de ello –. Estaba seguro que en su interior seguía latiendo ese cariño por el escenario, y que no dejaría de intentarlo hasta conseguir su sueño.

-Entonces – dijo Leon poniendo su mano sobre el hombre de Ken –. ¿Por qué tienes tanto miedo?

¿Miedo? – finalmente Ken cayó en el juego de Leon, le estaba obligando a decir lo que él más temía, sus verdaderos sentimientos por Sora –. No sé de lo que está hablando.

-Vamos, no hay que tener un sexto sentido para saber lo que está pasando aquí – le respondía Leon –. No crees que es más sensato que seas franca con ella y decirle lo que sientes.

-Yo… decirle a Sora lo que siento… pero, pero ella es feliz con la vida que lleva ahora, el escenario es su vida – respondió el joven poniéndose colorado –. Además ella no siente nada por mí.

¿Cómo puedes saberlo? Acaso ella te lo dijo en alguna ocasión – le fulminó Leon.

-Por supuesto que no, pero siempre actúa de manera indiferente cuando estoy a su lado, me ha dado las gracias por todo el apoyo que le he brindado desde su llegada, pero no pasa de una simple amistad la que existe entre los dos – Era cierto, Sora jamás ha demostrado alguna clase de sentimiento por él, quizás un cariño como amigo, alguien que siempre está a su lado para ayudarle. Leon había tocado la llaga que más hacía sufrir a Ken, quizás él no era un experto en el amor propiamente, pero ver con claridad la situación que estaba viviendo él.

-Bueno, veo que no es asunto mío verdad – Leon parecía hacerse el desentendido con el asunto –. Has lo que creas conveniente – hizo una breve pausa –. Sólo recuerda que el corazón de una chica estará siempre abierto para la generosidad, bondad y carácter fuerte de una persona, y no veré las apariencias. Recuerda esto…

Después de unos instantes en los que el sol comenzaba a desaparecer en el horizonte, Ken permaneció de pie en el mismo lugar; trataba de buscar sentido a las palabras de Leon, porque en parte estaba en lo cierto, Sora era una chica como pocas y a pesar de ello, le era muy difícil declararle lo que surtía después de todo lo que ha pasado. Finalmente cuando el sol terminó de ocultarse, Ken tomó sus cosas y se puro en marcha al escenario Kaleido para arreglar los detalles que le tocaban como de costumbre.

Faltaba menos de una hora para que la función de ese día diera inicio. El horario continuaba siendo el mismo (cerca del amanecer) para que el encanto del alba siguiera abrigando a Sora y su bella técnica. El público comenzaba a llegar, algunos asistiendo a su segunda o tercera función; no importaba las veces que observaban la técnica angelical, el sentimiento que despertaba en su corazones era razón suficiente para no dejar pasar la oportunidad de verla nuevamente. Algunos miembros de elenco ya estaban listos, otros se encontraban tras bastidores retocando su maquillaje o buscando algún accesorio de su atuendo, especialmente Anna; quien por fin había logrado hacer sonreír al público con sus actos de comedio, por lo que en cada función trataba de hacer algo diferente para mantener la atención y no perder la chispa que tanto trabajo le costó. Mya y Marion afinaban los últimos detalles con los chicos de producción para estar seguras de que cada detalle estuviese listo y revisado; Marion ayudaba a Mya después que Katy regresara a Nueva York con la señorita Layla. Rosetta y May dialogaban sobre algún posible cambio en su técnica "Eterna Ilusión" (ya no gritaban su nombre a sugerencia de Ken); ya que ambas estaban de acuerdo en que el público merecía ver algo diferente cada vez. Por su parte Leon realizaba algunos calentamientos en espera de Sora, quien aún estaba en su dormitorio tomando una siesta.

-Será mejor que vaya por Sora – dijo ken para sí mismo – Falta poco para que comience la función.

Ken tardó diez minutos en llegar a los dormitorios, tan desiertos como era de esperarse. Sin excepción alguna todo el elenco tomaba parte de la obra, por lo que era normal que nadie estuviera en su habitación. Subió rápidamente las escaleras, recorrió el pasillo con paso firme hasta llegar al final, la habitación de Sora. Antes de que pudiera tocar a la puerta, notó que esta estaba entreabierta, lo cual no agradó a Ken, no creía que Sora fuese descuidada para dejar la puerta así. Tomando aire, abrió lentamente la puerta y entro en la habitación procurando hacer el mínimo ruido posible. De primera vista pudo ver que Sora no estaba en su cama, por lo que dio un vistazo rápido a la cocina… nada. Antes de poder dar un paso más, se escuchó un grito ensordecedor proveniente del baño, lo cual hizo temer a ken lo peor. No se lo pensó dos veces y entró en él.

¡¡Sora! Estas bien… - Ken se quedó helado; Sora se encontraba de pie frente al lavabo sujetando algo en sus manos (ya saben a quien); lo que dejó inmóvil al chico fue verla tan solo por una toalla que cubría su cuerpo.

¡¡Fool! – Dijo Sora muy enfadada -. ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me espíes cuando me estoy dando un baño? Prometiste que te porterías bien si no te amarraba.

-Lo… siento – trataba de disculparse el bufón, quien difícilmente podía hablar por lo fuerte que Sora le sujetaba –. Sólo… venía a decirte que… el joven Ken estaba aquí.

-Ken… - Dos segundos más tarde Sora notó la presencia del chico en la puerta, quien estaba con la cara tan colorada como un tomate, parecía que algo lo había impactado -. ¡¡¡¡Ken!

-Yo… lo siento mucho –. Muy avergonzado el chico salió a toda prisa de ahí, tropezando con una butaca, provocando que este saliera disparado a la alfombra, donde permaneció tumbado por unos instantes, hasta que Sora, ya calmada, se acerco a él.

-Tranquilo – le dijo ella con su habitual sonrisa –. Perdona por haberte gritado; no es agradable que espíes a una chica cuando esta está tomando un baño.

-Lo lamento mucho, es que encontré la puerta entreabierta y pensé que algo pasaba dentro, por eso entré y al escucharte gritar pensé que algo malo estaba pasando – Ken hablaba agitadamente, como esperando que Sora creyera lo que estaba diciendo –. En verdad lo siento, no era mi intención asustarte.

-No te preocupes – dijo la chica tomando su mano –. Tan sólo se trataba de Fool, pero ya le di un buen escarmiento (nda: recuerden que él ya sabe quien es Fool).

-En ese caso, lo mejor será que salga para que puedas cambiarte, ya pronto comenzará la función – dijo Ken tan colorado que evitó a toca costa la mirada de sora, no quería tener otra razón más para que ella le viera de forma diferente.

-Estaré lista en un momento, espérame por favor.

-De acuerdo. – Y sin más, Ken salió de la habitación.

-Parece que he vuelto a causarle problemas – dijo Sora en voz baja mientras se vestía, mientras que Fool continuaba atado y con una venda en sus ojos, encerrado en el último cajón del armario –. Cuando termine el espectáculo de hoy lo invitaré al restaurante que la señorita Layla me recomendó, será una forma para disculparme con él.

Cuando estuvo lista, Sora y ken regresaron al escenario Kaleido para dar comienzo al espectáculo. La luz de la luna iluminaba el sendero que los llevaba al escenario, dejando ver claramente un apacible mar que daba la bienvenida a los espectadores. Había mucha gente aún esperando para poder ingresar, claro que no había impaciencia en ellos, el tiempo que hubiese por esperar no sería nada comparado con lo que sus ojos verían más tarde. Ver a tanta gente siempre animaba a Sora, porque sabía muy bien lo que eso significaba. Sin embargo, ese día en particular hacía mucho calor, por lo que no era raro ver a personas con en ropa fresca a pesar de la hora que era. Todos estos detalles no eran percibidos por Ken, quien aún estaba un poco apenado por lo sucedido en la habitación de Sora momentos atrás, tanta era su pena que no se percataba del camino. De repente…

-Ten cuidado con el farol Ken… - demasiado tarde, Ken se había dado de frente contra un farol del parque aledaño al escenario Kaleido, siendo despedido hacía atrás, llevándose a Sora con él. Al caer al suelo, fue la chica quien se llevó la peor parte al caer sobre uno de sus tobillos, lo cual le produjo mucho dolor. Por un instante pensó en decirle a Ken, pero luego decidió mejor guardarlo para ella, no quería preocuparlo por algo insignificante. Se esforzó por aguantar el dolor que le causaba, levantándose con un salto.

¿Estas bien? – Le preguntó Sora cuando vio que Ken abría los ojos –. Vaya que fue un golpe muy fuerte.

-Eso me pasa por andar en mis pensamientos – dijo este último apaciguando el dolor en uno de sus codos.

-Puedo sabré en qué pensabas – dijo Sora con una mirada que difícilmente podía ser ignorada –. Acaso fue por lo que pasó en mi habitación.

-No, para nada – no se le ocurría una buena excusa que decir, por lo que dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente –. Nada más pensaba en que hoy hace mucho calor.

-Si, tienes razón – respondió Sora –. Bueno, lo importante es que estás bien.

-Oh! Dios mío – exclamó Ken mirando su reloj –. Mira la hora, si no nos damos prisa llegaremos tarde. – Ven Sora.

Como si fura lo más natural del mundo; Ken tomó de la mano a Sora y juntos salieron corriendo. Por extraño que parezca, ninguno de los dos dijo nada sobre ello, ambos estaban concentrados en llegar justo a tiempo para la función. No faltó el curioso que vio esto y comentó "hacen una linda pareja… que no es Sora Naegino… no sabía que fueran novios". Seguramente de haber escuchado esto, Ken habría topado con algún otro objeto, para su suerte esto no fue así y lograron llegar a los camerinos para que Sora se alistara. Ken se apresuró para cubrir su puesto y esperar las indicaciones de Kalos.

-Perdón por llegar tarde – se disculpaba Sora con Leon, quien le esperaba para salir al escenario –. Espero no haberle causado alguna molestia joven Leon.

-No te preocupes Sora, todo esta bien – respondió Leon con una sonrisa que ya no era de sorprenderse –. Vamos a dar lo máximo y así recibir la mejor de las ovaciones.

¡Si! – respondió enérgicamente la chica.

La obra dio comienzo. Como era habitual del escenario Kaleido, el horario estaba siendo cumplido al pie de la letra. Odette conocía a su príncipe… Anna presentando so espectáculo en el baile del palacio… Odile robándole el corazón al príncipe con sus encantos… la pequeña hada que ayuda a Odile a olvidar el pasado y dejar el odio atrás… y finalmente Sarah deleitaba al público con su dulce voz como antesala al punto central de la obra; la técnica angelical. Todos estaban en posición para que diera inicio el acto, por lo que la gente aguardaba expectante para ver a Sora.

-"Bien, parece que el dolor del tobillo ha desaparecido" – decía Sora justo antes de saltar al trampolín que la impulsaría para reunirse con Leon. La compuerta que estaba tras ellos comenzó a crujir en señal de que estaba siendo abierta por indicaciones de Ken, quien se encontraba hasta arriba observando que todo estuviera en orden. El momento llegó, el sol comenzaba a salir por el océano, haciendo que el cuerpo de Sora se rodeara por su luz, misma que lograba transmitir con sus movimientos. Los espectadores estaban fascinados con cada técnica que hacía, cada pirueta, cada giro, cada imagen que dibujaba junto a Leon, lo hacia ver tan fácil algo que en realidad no lo era. Mya vigilaba desde la sala de producción, mientras Rosetta, Anna, May, Sarah, Marion, Jonathan y el resto del elenco se dedicaban a observarla. Parecía que ese día nada saldría mal; inclusive Kalos, Yuri y el señor Kennet olvidaron por un segundo el futuro por venir para Sora, prestando atención a la chica, quien no dejaba de sonreír mientras hacía lo posible para despertar el corazón angelical de los espectadores a través del suyo. Sora estaba a punto de finalizar la obra, teniendo en mente al joven Leon y al trapecio que este ocupaba; cuando de pronto el dolor causado por la lesión en su tobillo comenzó a escocerle, perdiendo por un instante la concentración, perdiendo de vista el trapecio y precipitándose al vacío…

¡¡Sora! – Exclamaron todos sus amigos horrorizados al ver como su amiga trataba de sujetarse a la mano del joven Leon sin éxito –. Que alguien haga algo – dijo Rosetta con lágrimas en los ojos.

Ken no tardó en reaccionar – Sora… no dejaré que te suceda nada… - y dicho esto el joven Ken se despojó de su chaqueta azul y saltó en dirección al primer trapecio que estaba a su alcance –. "Sé que puedo llegar hasta ella, sólo debo tomar el impulso adecuado" – Con una extraordinaria pericia, el chico alcanzó el trapecio ante la mirada de quienes estaban abajo; inmediatamente se impulsó hacía adelante con todas sus fuerzas, adoptando una posición casi vertical con el objetivo de ganar mayor velocidad para así llegar hasta Sora, quien había cerrado sus ojos esperando lo inevitable…

¡¡Ken¡¡Sora!

El escenario quedó en silencio. Con su gran agilidad atlética, Leon descendió del trapecio lo más rápido que pudo para saber lo que había sucedidoél como todos los demás estaban angustiados por lo que puedo suceder con Sora y Ken. Rosetta fue la primera en llegar hasta donde estaban Ken y Sora; se encontró con una Sora recostada sobre el cuerpo de Ken, quien la había rodeado fuertemente con sus brazos para amortiguar la caída de la chica, haciendo que él recibiera de lleno todo el golpe. Un diminuto hilo de sangre salía por debajo de la cabeza de Ken, quien seguía sosteniendo con firmeza a Sora, quien lentamente abrió los ojos.

-Me alegra saber que estás bien – dijo una voz muy débil muy cerca de Sora.

Sora tardó un poco en entender lo que estaba sucediendo. De pronto se percató de que todos sus amigos estaba a su alrededor con rostros de preocupación, y en algunos casos, llenos de lágrimas. Alcanzó a ver como Rosetta se acercaba a ella con los ojos húmedos y las mejillas coloradas, así como a Leon, quien no dejaba de verla a los ojos. El dolor en su tobillo había regresado, por lo que enseguida recordó lo que había pasado, y fue cuando dejó escapar un grito ahogado… se encontraba sobre Ken, quien había caído directamente contra el suelo, evitando así que ella se impactara de frente. Uno de los brazos parecía no estar en buenas condiciones, mientras que una pequeña herida en su frente se dejaba entrever por bajo su cabello rubio, que estaba vez no lucía con esa mirada de abatimiento que expresaban sus ojos. Cuando ella trató de moverse un poco, hizo que el muchacho se doliera un poco del costado; seguramente de alguna costilla que había pagado las consecuencias de su acto. Sora estaba ahí, pero su mente se había ido lejos… muy lejos.

¡Rápido! – Se apresuró a decir Leon –. Llamen a una ambulancia, Ken necesita atención médica urgentemente

-Sora reacciona por favor – Rosetta intentaba en vano sacar a Sora del trance al que había entrado –. Sora¿te encuentras bien? Dime algo Sora¡por favor! – No había respuesta de su parte, solamente un par de lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos, deslizándose lentamente por su rostro…

-No llores… te prometo que pronto me recuperaré… el espectáculo debe continuar… - esto fue lo último que alcanzó a decir Ken antes de perder el conocimiento.

¡Resiste¡Maldición¿En dónde está esa ambulancia? – Leon estaba perdiendo la paciencia, en parte se sentía culpable por lo que estaba sucediendo; él que estaba tan cerca de Sora no fue capaz de hacer nada por impedir su caída, mientras que Ken arriesgó todo para salvarla –. Maldición, tienes que sobrevivir…

-Sora, háblame – Rosetta intentaba hacer reaccionar a Sora, pero era inútil. –. Ken… yo lo siento mucho en verdad… - Después de esto, todo a su alrededor comenzó a desvanecerse, sus amigos, los espectadores en las gradas, el alba que esta vez no trajo nada hermoso consigo, todo estaba tornándose oscuro… hasta que finalmente ella también cayó inconciente.

"El escenario Kaleido ha tenido que cerrar sus puertas debido al terrible accidente ocurrido al amanecer, cuando el espectáculo estaba a punto de finalizar, Sora Naegino perdió el control precipitándose al vacío. Los últimos informas del hospital nos dicen que se encuentra fuera de peligro, sin embargo, Ken Robbins, el chico que le salvó la vida valerosamente al arrojarse por ella, se encuentra en estado delicado debido a las múltiples contusiones que sufre en todo el cuerpo. Los mantendremos informados hora tras hora por lo que suceda con el estado de Sora Naegino"

¿Por qué tuvo que pasar esto? – decía una voz femenina al teléfono.

-Tú mejor que nadie sabe los riesgos que corre un acróbata cuando sube a un escenario – le respondió una voz fría al otro lado de la línea –. Nadie sabe cuando sucederán éstas cosas, de lo contrario, no habría nada por lo cual preocuparse.

-Kalos, digas lo que digas, no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados.

-Layla, has lo que quieras, lo único que puedo decirte es que Sora está bien – Kalos hizo una pausa para acomodarse las gafas –. En cuanto al muchacho… no puedo asegurarte nada.

-Saldré de inmediato para allá – Layla cortó en seco la comunicación, dejando a Kalos un tanto enfadado por la rudeza de su anterior estrella.

-Ella te necesita mucho Layla, apresúrate.

La noticia le dio la vuelta al mundo en un santiamén. Los padres de Sora salieron de Japón en cuanto hubo un vuelo disponible, así como los amigos que había hecho en Francia cuando participó en el Festival Circense. A las afueras del hospital en donde Sora y Ken estaban internados, había una multitud reunía, esperando cualquier noticia sobre su ídolo y sobre el chico que le había salvado la vida. Había gente que se agolpaba en recepción para saber si podían ayudar en algo. En ese instante era preciso conseguir algún voluntario para una transfusión de sangre para Ken, quine pedió mucha a consecuencia del golpe en una de sus piernas y en la cabeza. Mientras tanto, en la sala de espera se encontraba May, Rosetta, Leon, Yuri, Mya, Anna, Marion, inclusive Jonathan. Las chicas no podían evitar sentirse tristes por su amiga, en especial por la situación en la que se encontraba Ken; quizás Sora no se había dado cuenta, pero estaba muy cerca de perder al chico que la había amado desde el momento en que se conocieron. Leon trataba de permanecer sereno, los hospitales no eran un recuerdo muy agradable para él, y aunque había superado lo de Sophie, el percance de Sora le hacía traer a su mente aquel recuerdo que tanto lo hacía sufrir.

Cuando la noche se hizo presente, la señorita Layla e hizo presente en el hospital, evitando a todo aquel que intentara hablar con ella; era claro que anhelaba ver a Sora cuanto antes. Cuando entró en la sala de espera pudo ver a sus ex compañeros con un rostro de abatimiento difícil de creer en ellos, más aún cuando Sora hacía nacer en ellos una felicidad tremenda con cada una de sus actuaciones. Sabiendo que no obtendría mucha información de las chicas, Layla decidió preguntarle a Leon.

¿Cómo esta ella? – preguntó sin siquiera saludar a Leon.

-Sora se encuentra bien, solamente necesita descansar un poco más para recuperarse – respondió este haciendo un ademán de no importarle la poca cortesía de Layla; viendo que esta iba a hablar, se apresuró a contestarle –. En cuanto a Ken, los médicos no pueden asegurarnos nada en este momento, habrá que esperar un poco más para conocer su estado.

-Ya veo – dijo Layla con tono firme –. Me pregunto si será posible que vea a Sora.

-Eso no lo sé, deberás preguntarle al médico a cargo para que él decida – masculló Leon con indiferencia

-Gracias – respondió la joven actriz, esta vez con una voz dulce –. Y sobre lo que pasó hoy, no te culpes.

-Es demasiado tarde para eso.

-Entiendo, iré a ver como se encuentra Sora – Las miradas de Leon y Layla se cruzaron por un segundo, cada uno tratando de identificar los sentimientos que el otro estaba ocultando; ninguno tuvo éxito en su empresa, por lo que Layla siguió su camino dejando a Leon de nuevo en sus recuerdos. Cuando pasó a la par de los demás, solamente alguien notó su presencia; era Fool.

-La constelación de Leon ha venido desde muy lejos para intentar brindar su luz a Sagitario – decía Fool mientras apreciaba su bola de cristal –. Le será muy difícil hacer reaccionar a Sora, especialmente si Virgo no puede salir de la oscuridad en la que se está adentrando (se refiere a Ken).

-Disculpe, me han dicho que debo consultar con usted si es posible visitar a Sora Naegino – le preguntó Layla a un hombre de unos 25 años de edad, alto, con gafas , que portaba el gafete "Dr. Smith, médico de cabecera" –. Soy Layla Hamilton.

-En este momento me temo que no – respondió este sin siquiera dirigirla la mirada, ya que conversaba con un grupo de médicos sobre la condición de Ken –. Aunque fuera el mismo señor Kalos… yo… espere un momento¿a dicho usted Layla Hamilton?

-Así es, soy compañera de Sota y he venido a verla – respondió esta al ver el rostro pálido que el Dr. Smith puso al enterarse de quien era ella –. Supongo que no hay ningún inconveniente.

¿Inconveniente? Para nada – se apresuró a responder –. No me atrevería a negarle algo a la compañera de Sora Naegino y anterior estrella del escenario Kaleido, perdone usted por lo descortés que he sido.

-Descuida, es su trabajo velar por el bienestar del paciente – sentenció Layla al ver que el Dr. Smith le miraba con timidez –. A propósito – dijo ésta cuando vio los papeles que llevaba el doctor -. ¿Cómo está el joven Ken Robbins? – De pronto esa mirada de timidez pasó a ser fría y sombría.

-Me temo que no puedo decirle esto – comenzó a decir cuando vio la mirada desafiante de Layla –. Bueno, quizás si, un poco no le haría daño a nadie – sin que sus demás colegas se dieran cuenta, el Dr. Smith sacó una pluma y un trozo de papel de su bolsillo, escribió en ella un par de líneas y luego se lo entregó a Layla, quien lo guardó en su cartera antes de que alguien la viera -. (Por lo bajo) Le pediré que sea discreta con lo que acabo de entregarle; (En voz alta) Puede pasar señorita, sólo le rogaré que sea una visita breve, pues la paciente necesita descansar. Es la habitación 601.

Dándole las gracias discretamente al Dr. Smith, Layla se dirigió al ascensor para llegar a la habitación de Sora. Una vez dentro, aprovechando que nadie más le acompañaba, sacó el trozo de papel que le había entregado el doctor, el cual revelaba las condiciones en las que s encontraba ken. Layla contuvo las ganas de parar el ascensor y regresar con el doctor para preguntarle si acaso se trataba de una broma de mal gusto; sin embargo eso no era posible, ni siquiera un médico podía bromear con la salud de un paciente. Así pues, guardó el trozo de papel en su bolso; se quedó mirando el marcador electrónico hasta que este señalara el número "seis". La puerta se abrió de par en par, mostrando un extenso pasillo que parecía no tener final; para su suerte la habitación de Sora era la primera a mano derecha. Aprovechando la ausencia de alguna enfermera en el pasillo, Layla entró a toda prisa en la habitación 601, ya que no deseaba que nadie le impidiera ver a Sora. Cerró la puerta con cuidado para no hacer ruido; la habitación estaba poco iluminada de una luz proveniente del fondo, junto a la cama de la paciente. Cuando Layla descorrió las cortinas se encontró con una Sora que miraba fijamente al oscuro cielo del exterior, sin duda no se había percatado de que alguien entró en la habitación, y no fue sino hasta que Layla dijo su nombre cuando al fin la chica le dirigió su mirada.

-Señorita Layla – balbuceó Sora bajando la vista en un vago intento por ocultar su rostro - . Pensaba que su obra no terminaba sino hasta dentro de cuatro meses – seguía sin verle a los ojos.

-Crees que puedo estar tranquila en Nueva York mientras tú estás pasando por una situación complicada – le respondió Layla con dureza -. Eres una persona muy especial para mí, eso lo deberías saber muy bien.

-Lo lamento… es que yo, yo… - Sora rompió en llanto -. Me siento muy mal por todo esto, por lo que está sucediendo… por mi culpa Ken se encuentra en un estado delicado… por mi egoísmo de no querer admitir el dolor que me inquietaba antes del espectáculo… por no haber sido capaz de reaccionar para tomar la mano del joven Leon y así evitar que Ken saltara, y ahora por haberla preocupado por mi torpeza e incompetencia – Para entonces Layla se había sentado a un costado de la cama, mientras que Sora le abrazaba como si tratara de evitar que ella se apartara de su lado -. Esto debe ser un sueño, nada más que un sueño, he luchado por construir un escenario lleno de sonrisas, donde la rivalidad no sea un obstáculo para que el público disfrute de lo que hacemos para ellos… yo jamás trabajaría para crear un escenario en el cual hubiesen lágrimas, tristeza o rivalidad, y ahora por mi culpa Ken…

-Sora, Sora, escúchame por favor – la señorita Layla sacó un pañuelo blanco con encajes rosa para secar esas lágrimas que empaparon el rostro de Sora -. Este no es el momento para desfallecer, ahora más que nunca tienes que ser fuerte, mostrar ese carácter que te hizo superar un sin número de obstáculos hasta alcanzar tus sueños, o acaso me dirás que esa chica de la cual estoy orgullosa simplemente quiere echarle la culpa al infortunio de un accidente y dejar atrás todo lo bueno que has hecho¿es eso Sora? – Esto hizo que Sora guardara silencio por unos instantes, esas últimas palabras tenían sentido, o al menos tiempo atrás lo tuvieron para ella. -. Es esta la actitud de la verdadera estrella de Kaleido…

-Es demasiado tarde… - Sora apartó sus brazos de la señorita Layla, colocando ambas manos sobre su regazo -. No me había dado cuenta hasta ahora del apoyo que Ken me ha brindado desde el momento en que llegué al escenario Kaleido. Cuando llegué tarde para presentar mi audición, y después de que usted me dijera rotundamente no a presentar mi audición, Ken me ofreció la oportunidad de ver el espectáculo que usted y el joven Yuri estaban presentando en ese entonces. Poco después me enteré, gracias al joven Yuri, que intentó salvarme cuando estuve a punto de salirme del trampolín esa misma noche. Desde ese momento siempre estuvo ahí, apoyándome en cada entrenamiento, enseñándome lo necesario para encajar en el escenario Kaleido, inclusive nos dio alojamiento en su casa cuando Yuri intentó vengarse de Kalos por lo sucedido a su padre. Jamás me percaté de él cuando siempre estuvo dispuesto a ayudarme, incluso no entendía algunas de sus palabras… - las mejillas de Sora fueron tomando un color rojo carmesí -. Fue hasta el día de hoy que finalmente comprendo lo que he sentido a lo largo de mi estancia en el escenario Kaleido… - finalmente ambas cruzaron sus miradas, Sora aún reflejaba tristeza, pero esta vez era distinto -. Señorita Layla, tengo mucho miedo de perderle, de peder a Ken, porque finalmente sé que lo amo.

-Sora, veo que tu corazón ha despertado su mejor cualidad, el amor – dijo Layla con dulzura, viendo una leve sonrisa en el rostro de Sora -. Si no eres sincera contigo misma, jamás podrás alcanzar la felicidad, y aunque intentes olvidarlo, ese sentimiento no se irá de tu lado hasta que cumpla con su cometido.

-May tenía razón; soy torpe como nadie más – dijo Sora, quien esta vez logró sonreír naturalmente -. Ella me dijo que era muy lenta para captar las cosas, que era una chica muy distraída… pensar en ello me hace sentir más dolor que cualquier clase de golpe. De haberme dado cuenta, nada de esto habría pasado.

¿Crees que él no habría saltado para salvarte porque no has sido sincera contigo misma- sentenció con rapidez Layla -. Sin importar las circunstancias, Ken habría dado todo por salvarte, aún si tú no sintieras nada por él, porque así es su carácter. Gracias a ti recuperó su entusiasmo por el escenario, quizás no lo sepas, pero debido a la enfermedad de su corazón, le era imposible convertirse en traperita, el sueño que había tenido desde muy pequeño. Gracias a que Kalos le dio la oportunidad de trabajar en el escenario Kaleido por lo cual Ken no abandonó del todo su sueño; el cual era ahora ayudar a todos, aunque fuese un poco, en superar las adversidades y así poder llegar lejos. Ambos cambiaron la vida del otro, así que no mal por lo que sucedió el día de hoy.

-Pero Ken… él está muy mal por mi culpa – dijo Sora, cuyas facciones mostraban a una chica debatida entre el llanto y la amargura -. No sabría que hacer si llego a perderlo.

-Descuida, eso no sucederá – respondió Layla ante la incertidumbre de la chica -. Creo que es justo que tú también sepas esto – Dicho esto, sacó de su bolso el trozo de papel que el Dr. Smith le había entregado, el cual decía:

"**_Gracias a la colaboración de las personas, hemos encontrado el tipo de sangre necesario para el muchacho, solamente debemos esperar a ver como evoluciona esta noche. Si acepta la transfusión, hay un número alto de probabilidad para que se recupere"_**

¿Qué es esto? – Preguntó Sora, quien leyó el papel tres veces para estar segura de que no había engaños; lo cual hizo brotar lágrimas nuevamente a la chica, esta vez eran de felicidad -. Eso quiere decir que podrá recuperarse pronto.

-Así es; no puedo estar segura del todo, pero creo en las palabras del doctor. -. El brillo que siempre hacía gala en los ojos se Sora estaba de regreso, esa alegría que contagiaba hasta el más gélido de los corazones era imposible que fuese desvanecida fácilmente. Aún convencida de que debía descansar, Sora trató de incorporarse de la cama, pero el dolor del tobillo hizo de su intento otro fracaso -. El doctor me había hecho prometer que no le diría a nadie, y mucho menos a ti, y ahora veo por qué. Tú deber es descansar y recuperarte lo antes posible para que el esfuerzo de Ken haya sido de provecho. Recuerda que necesita de tu apoyo para salir adelante.

-Gracias por todo señorita Layla – dijo Sora, quien no podía dejar esas lágrimas de alegría a un lado -. Le estoy muy agradecida.

-Descansa Sora, el destino está deparando muchas cosas para ti. Ahora duerme mi pequeña.

-Si… - dijo la chica acomodándose en la cama -. "Por favor Ken, resiste"

Habían pasado dos días desde aquel fatídico accidente en el escenario Kaleido. Los doctores otorgaron el alta médica a Sora, por lo cual ésta podía regresar a casa. Por supuesto la chica no se fue del hospital, se quedaría al lado de Ken, quien había progresado satisfactoriamente luego de la transfusión efectuada y se encontraba fuera de peligro. Era cuestión de tiempo para que este abriera los ojos (el efecto del suero debía desaparecer paulatinamente), lo cual Sora esperaría pacientemente a su lado. Era común ver a uno que otro miembro del elenco por el hospital; Rosetta llegaba en compañía de May para dejarle comida y ropa a Sora para que se sintiera cómoda. Mya llegó en un par de ocasiones para ver cual era la condición de Ken para comentárselo a sus compañeros; Anna y sus dos amigas lo visitaron esa tarde esperando poder verle despierto, cosa que no sucedió. Extrañamente el joven Leon también se quedó con Sora en el hospital, sin dar explicación alguna a los demás, siempre estaba en la puerta de la habitación, por si acaso Sora necesitara algo. De alguna forma esto le ayudaba a superar el dolor que sentía por no haber podido ayudarle aquel día del accidente y al mismo tiempo brindarle su apoyo a la chica que personificaba todas las cualidades de su hermana Sophie. Finalmente Kalos, quien no se había presentado hasta entonces, dio una vuelta por el hospital al anochecer; por primera vez en mucho tiempo Sora pudo ver una sonrisa en el rostro de su jefe, quien no tardó mucho en volver a su vieja expresión. Para entonces no había nada que molestara a Sora, estaba más atenta a la salud de Ken que a otra cosa en especialél la había ayudado en los momentos más difíciles, era el turno de ella. Cuando el reloj marcaba las diez y media de la noche, el joven Leon se excusó para ir por algo de comer.

-Regresaré pronto – dijo Leon mientras se alejaba de la habitación.

-Descuida joven Leon, estaremos bien – aunque sabía que no lo escuchaba, Sora podía escuchar a Ken en su corazón decir las mismas palabras -. "Pronto estaremos bien".

**FIN.**

Esta historia apenas está comenzando…

Cualquier duda, comentario, reclamación o sugerencia; escríbanme a ó bien a sagadarklightyahoo.es.


	2. Capítulo 2: El vuelo de dos ángeles

_**Syaoran Li/Saga Darklight**_

_**Kaleido Star**_

_**El vuelo de dos ángeles**_

**Nota el autor**: Hola de nuevo. Creyeron que los iba a dejar con la duda, pues no, como ven estoy de regreso para continuar con lo dejado pendiente en "**El protector de mis sueños**". Por si alguno de ustedes no lo ha leído, les recomiendo que lo hagan, para que disfruten de la historia. No duden en escribir a mi correo ó bien a sagadarklightyahoo.es por cualquier duda, comentario, reclamación o sugerencia, les aseguro que todas son bien recibidas. Basta de hacerles esperar, vamos a la historia.

Retomamos el último punto en la historia anterior "**El protector de mis sueños**" donde Sora cuida de Ken para que este se recupere por completo de la caía sufrida al salvarle la vida. .

La doceava campanada determinaba que la media noche por fin había llegado. El movimiento dentro del hospital era casi nulo, solamente el médico de turno (el Dr. Smith), algunas enfermeras, Leon y Sora eran los únicos que hacían compañía a quienes se recuperaban ahí; entre ellos Ken. Sus signos vitales se tornaron estables el día anterior, por lo que era muy probable que de un momento a otro despertara de su largo sueño. El joven Leon se encontraba sentado en una butaca fuera de la habitación, atento a cualquier petición de Sora, quien procuraba molestar en lo más mínimo. Ella permanecía junto a Ken sentada en un cómodo sofá, el cual le permitía estar despierta, además de que llevaba un vendaje en su pierna derecha, esto con el objetivo de que su tobillo sanara correctamente. Cada vez que bajaba la mirada y posaba su vista en el vendaje, recordaba que fue por eso que toda esa situación estaba sucediendo. De haberle dicho a los demás de su lesión, se hubiese sentido menos culpable y tal vez, sólo tal vez, nada de eso hubiese pasado. Rara vez cabeceaba ante el cansancio, pues quería estar despierta cuando Ken abriera sus ojos, quería que sus miradas se cruzaran de inmediato, quizás de esa forma tendría menos vergüenza de hablarle sobre sus sentimientos. Ahora que estaba conciente de ellos, no podía ocultar su felicidad al saber que la vida le dio una segunda oportunidad, algo que muy pocas veces sucede. La realidad era esta; por nada del mundo iba a permitir que esa felicidad se le escapara de las manos; había conquistado el sueño de ser la verdadera estrella del escenario Kaleido, ahora era tiempo de permitirle a su corazón el conquistar el suyo propio.

-"No imagino la expresión que pondré cuando le confiese mis sentimientos, después de todo, siempre era él quien trataba de hacerme saber los suyos sin que alguna vez me diera cuenta siquiera" – pensaba Sora, evitando que Morfeo le ganara la partida que había estado jugando con él durante los últimos dos días.

-Disculpa Sora – el joven Leon había entrado en la habitación –. No crees necesario tomar una siesta, has pasado despierta los últimos dos días, recuerda que tú también deberías estar descansando como lo dijo el doctor.

-Agradezco que esté preocupado por mi joven Leon – contestó Sora con una voz muy callada – En verdad no me siento cansada, además quiero estar despierta cuando Ken abra los ojos, y no quiero perderme ese momento por un capricho como lo es tomarme una siesta.

-De acuerda, que sea como tú digas – respondió Leon viendo lo decidida que estaba su compañera -. Veo que no hay forma de que pueda convencerte, así que también me quedaré despierto por si necesitas algo – Leon le hizo una negativa con su dedo cuando Sora se apresuraba a contestarle -. Y no quiero que me des más excusas, estaré afuera si me necesitas.

-"Me alegra saber que cuento con el apoyo del joven Leon, imagino que ha dejado atrás el dolor que le causaba estar en un sitio como este, después de todo, Sophie…"- antes de que Sora recordara la tragedia ocurrida a la hermana de Leon, un pequeño y casi inaudible sonido llamó su atención. Cuando se dio la vuelta para comprobar que era aquello, su corazón se aceleró; eran Ken quien movía la cabeza lentamente de izquierda a derecha, aún aturdido por los sedantes administrados. Con el corazón en la mano, Sora se acercó lentamente, teniendo cuidado de no lastimarlo. De nuevo un suave gemido y esta vez fueron las manos del muchacho las que dieron señales de movimiento, en efecto, Ken estaba despertando…

-Abre los ojos Ken… – decía una dulce voz que se escuchaba muy cerca de él -. No sabes cuanto tiempo he esperado a tu lado para verte despertar… - una mano cálida se posaba sobre su frente, luego un par de suaves caricias sobre el contorno de su rostro le hicieron sentir muy bien, era parecido a la suavidad de la seda más fina, de la misma que utilizaban para hacer las alas para el atuendo de Sora -. Sora…

-Aquí estoy a tu lado, y jamás en la vida volveré a estar lejos de ti – esta vez la dulce voz se escuchó con mayor firmeza y proximidad; al igual que las caricias sobre el contorno de su rostro se hacían sentir más, sintiendo un sentimiento de gozo en su corazón, el muchacho se atrevió a abrir los ojos para ver quien era la persona que seguramente estaba a su lado.

-Buenas noches, has dormido demasiado en los últimos días – dijo una silueta que de a poco se tornaba más y más clara -. Por supuesto que nadie te reprochará eso, en especial después de lo que has hecho por mí – Ken tardó un par de segundos en entender el significado de esas palabras, hasta que por fin la silueta si hizo clara -. Gracias por haberme salvado la vida…

Ken no pudo hacer más que seguir los impulsos de su corazón; Sora había sellado sus labios con los de ella, tan suaves y dulces como los había imaginado. Ninguno dijo nada, simplemente dejaron que el momento tomara las riendas del amor, que por fin había encontrado un camino puro para expresarse. El beso fue acompañado por suaves caricias que recorrían el cuerpo de Sora, quien suspiraba cada vez que un pequeño cosquilleo la hacía temblar. No había dolor, no había malos recuerdos, sólo eran ellos dos, profesando su amor de una forma sencilla, tierna, con sentimientos de alegría, nostalgia, alivio, la última barrera que los separaba por fin estaba destruida. Recuperando el aliento, ambos abandonaron ese placer que les producía aquel beso, reemplazándolo por un abrazo que hizo sentir a Ken vivo nuevamente.

-Pensé que te perdería – comenzaba a decir Sora entre lágrimas silenciosas y súbitos suspiros -. Sabías el riesgo que corres debido a tu enfermedad y aún así saltaste para evitar mi caída, tonto, tonto, tonto, tonto, tonto… - pequeños golpecitos acompañaban cada palabra, cada lágrima, cada pensamiento -. Y aún así, a pesar de todo, me siento muy feliz porque me has hecho ver lo que por mucho tiempo no pude… perdona que no me diera cuenta antes, perdóname por no percatarme que tu corazón anhelaba decirme el afecto que guardabas para mí¿puedes perdonarme?

¿Perdonarte? – le murmuró al oído -. No sería capaz siquiera de sentir alguna clase de rencor hacía ti, y preferiría morir a saber que mi corazón ha negado este sentimiento – la calidez de sus palabras llenaron por completo el corazón de Sora, dejándose atrapar por ese encanto que había en él -. Me enamoré de ti desde que llegaste al escenario Kaleido; no sólo tu belleza, sino también tu alegría, tu determinación, esa vitalidad y entusiasmo que muy pocas personas demuestran en los momentos más difíciles; tú nunca titubeaste, no aceptaste un no como respuesta; peleaste hasta el final por conseguir cada sueño, conquistar cada meta entregándolo todo. Cuando me di cuenta estaba perdidamente enamorado, sin embargo, tú no parecías notarlo, así que decidí seguir a tu lado, estar presente para ayudarte en cualquier dificultad, darte la mano cuando tropezaras para levantarte e intentarlo de nuevo. Mientras tú fueras feliz, mi corazón era capaz de soportar el dolor de no tenerte a mi lado… quiero que me dejes cambiar esos recuerdos tristes, quiero que me ayudes a construir nuevos recuerdos, en donde ambos brillemos con la misma luz.

-Sólo si prometes seguir siendo mi ángel guardín – respondió Sora a punto de empezar a llorar.

-Ahora y siempre lo seré – las voces se acallaron, dando paso a la al dulce sabor de un beso. Sobraban los argumentos, quedaban despejadas las dudas del corazón. El pequeño Fool apareció en la puerta de la habitación con su esfera de cristal, en la cual todo era claro: "ellos dos estaban destinados el uno para el otro, y fue el mismo destino quien se encargó de mostrarles el camino para que descubrieran la verdad. La vida sólo te muestra la puerta, tú debes ser quien decida si cruzarla o no".

Después de estar cinco días en el hospital, a Ken le fue otorgada la alta médica, por lo que él y Sora podían regresar juntos al escenario Kaleido, en donde los esperaban sus amigos sin saber que un asunto del corazón había sido resuelto ya. Leon se encargó de los trámites correspondientes con el hospital (ese era el trabajo de Ken); inusualmente agradecido con los médicos por el trato que Sora y Ken recibieron; el joven Leon dejó de sentir aquella incomodidad que le causaba estar en un hospital, quizás el recuerdo de Sophie era su fuerza, o talvez el saber que su compañera encontró la felicidad; ni el mismo lo sabía.

Los medios de comunicación fueron muy respetuosos a la petición de Sora, por lo que no se hicieron presentes al momento que salieron del hospital, donde un taxi los esperaba para llevarlos de regreso a los dormitorios de los acróbatas, donde Mya y los demás les esperaban con una gran fiesta de bienvenida. El camino de regreso parecía ser tan largo, más Ken y Sora deseaban que fuera así. Al llegar, Leon le dio las gracias al taxista, bajó las maletas del portaequipajes y enfiló rumbo al dormitorio de Sora sin ser visto, dejó las cosas frente a su puerta y regresó a toda prisa con la pareja. Presintiendo que sus amigos saldrían en cualquier momento para recibirles, prefirieron esperar afuera.

-Que extraño – dijo Sora –. Les dije que vendríamos pronto, no creo que el taxi se haya demorado tanto.

-Lo más seguro es que se encuentren en el escenario Kaleido – mencionó Leon con indiferencia – quizás se les olvidó el mensaje de Sora…

**¡¡¡Sorpresa!**

Escondidos tras unos arbustos y palmeras, Rosetta, May, Mya, Anna, Sarah, Marion y Jonathan salieron para darles un buen susto; en especial a Ken, quien no pudo evitar balancearse para atrás y caer de bruces contra el suelo. Sora no tardo ni un segundo en ayudarle a incorporarse extendiéndole la mano, a lo cual Ken sonrió y se levantó de un solo.

-No te paso nada – preguntó Anna mirando la escena -. ¡Te lo dije Anna! No es gracioso asustar a alguien de esta forma, y mucho menos si ha salido de una situación tan complicada.

-Lo lamento mucho – se disculpó Anna – estaba segura que no sería para tanto.

-Descuiden chicas – respondió Ken con una risa forzada -. Ya estoy acostumbrado a las bromas de Anna.

-Y también veo que te has acostumbrado a otras cosas – interrumpió May señalando a ambos chicos que, sin darse cuenta, estaban tomados de la mano -. Veo que Sora no es tan torpe como imaginaba.

¡¿Qué! – exclamaron todos cuando vieron a lo que May hacía referencia; en efecto, estaban tomados de la mano, y ni siquiera el comentario de May hizo que se soltaran.

¡Vaya! Al parecer este tiempo en el hospital dio sus frutos – exclamó Mya con picardía, mientras que Marion y Rosetta tenían los ojos llorosos -. ¡¡Sora, muchas felicidades! – hasta Jonathan, a su modo, les hizo entender que también le daba gusto verles juntos.

-Entonces la fiesta tendrá que ser más grande – dijo Sarah, quien iba con su tradicional atuendo karateca -. ¿Qué estamos esperando¡Que comienza la diversión!

Sin tiempo para pronunciar algo más, Ken y Sora fueron llevados a rastras al interior de los dormitorios, en donde les aguardaba un banquete que jamás hubiesen imaginado. Entre May y Rosetta se encargaron de cocinar los platillos, que iban desde la comida china, pasando por la japonesa, hasta comida francesa. Ese sentimiento que flotaba en el aire era agradable, porque esa alegría que siempre transmitía Sora había contagiado a sus amigas. Leon observaba todo desde un rincón, aunque era cierto que su actitud era otra, algunas costumbres no podían modificarse fácilmente, y el ser sociable era una de ellas.

-Disfruta de estos momentos Sora, porque el trabajo nos espera – viendo que era inútil permanecer en esa atmósfera festiva, Leon buscó la salida para regresar al escenario Kaleido, estaba seguro que algo estaba a punto de suceder.

-Sora es una jovencita muy fuerte, logró recuperase rápidamente de la lesión sufrida a penas hace cinco días – exclamó un señor de avanzada edad ante los presentes.

-Así es Sr. Kennet, Sora siempre ha demostrado tener lo necesario para superar cualquier dificultad, y no importa que tan grande sea esta, ella sabrá como salir adelante – respondió una segunda persona, sentada tras un escritorio – Estoy seguro que ella podrá interpretar el papel en la siguiente obra.

-Te dejo a cargo del proyecto Kalos – el Sr. Kennet tomó su bastón y se incorporó del sofá -. También no me olvido de ti joven Yuri, cuento con ustedes.

-No lo decepcionaremos – respondía el tercer individuo presente en la habitación -. Layla está lista.

-En cuanto al otro asunto que platicamos…

-Eso ya está arreglado, los resultados pronto podrán ser vistos – respondió Kalos sabiendo a qué se refería el Sr. Kennet.

¡Excelente! Después de tanto tiempo… aquel sueño se hará realidad.

-Si señor… Yuri, por favor acompaña al Sr. Kennet hasta su limosina, tengo un asunto muy importante que tratar con Leon Oswald – exclamó Kalos mientras veía por su ventana como el joven Leon caminaba decidido hacía su oficina -. Creo que podremos contar con él también…

La fiesta en el comedor se extendió hasta entrada la tarde, todos estaban a gusto con la charla, las risas, un par de bromas echas por Anna, todo con la intención de hacer sentir cómodos a Sora y Ken, ellos que habían intentado mil y una formas para verles como pareja, les costaba asimilar que ese par de chicos lo consiguieran por si mismos. Sintiendo que era justo dejarles un momento de privacidad, de a poco, todos e fueron retirando a sus distintas actividades y habitaciones; Sarah debía seguir con su ronda por si algo estaba averiado. Marion fue al estanque para dejar a Jonathan y de paso darle algo de comer, Mya parecía ansiosa de regresar a su habitación para continuar con el libreto de la siguiente obra (no es la que Kalos y el Sr. Kennet tienen en mente), mientras que Anna le insistió a May para que fuera su audiencia en la que ella llamaba "etapa de prueba" de las nuevas bromas y chistes que tenía en su repertorio. Sabiendo cuales eran las intenciones de sus amigos; Sora condujo a Ken hasta su habitación para que éste descansara un poco más, pues a su parecer, Ken necesitaba recuperar más energías. Sin embargo, antes de subir las escaleras, Ken siguió caminando recto en dirección del mirador que estaba al otro lado de los dormitorios, conciente de que no podría hacerle desistir, Sora le siguió tomándolo del brazo. Al llegar tomaron asiento en una banca colocada frente al barandal. El sol se estaba a punto de ocultarse por el horizonte, escena que hizo recordarles aquel día…

-Fue tan rápido – comenzó a decir Ken mientras observaba el sol descender lentamente -. Cuando fallaste tu intento de alcanzar el trapecio sentí que perdería… muchas imágenes pasaron frente a mis ojos, tú eras la protagonista en todas ellas. Por un momento me olvidé de mí, tú eras mi única razón en ese momento, y sin ti, ya nada hubiese tenido sentido. Y entonces, por un momento sentí algo muy cálido en mi interior al colocar mis manos en el trapecio, aquel deseo que me trajo hasta Kaleido estaba rebosante de alegría, olvidando que me era imposible disfruté de esa sensación, esa emoción que tú seguramente sientes sobre el trapecio… recordar mi sueño me dio el valor necesario para alcanzarte sin importar las consecuencias de mi acción. Tenerte a mi lado el día de hoy es prueba fehaciente de que en esta vida nada es imposible. – Ken acariciaba con ternura el cabello de Sora, quien se había recostado en su regazo mientras dejaba que aquel atardecer le diera más motivos para fortalecer el amor por él.

-Nada más me gustaría que el compartir escenario contigo Ken… – exclamó Sora casi dormida debido a lo acogedor y cálido que resultaba el regazo del muchacho -. Daría lo que fuera por ver ese escenario… sería más feliz, más que un escenario en el que las rivalidades no existan…

¿Acaso no lo sabes? El mundo entero es nuestro escenario, es ahí donde interpretaremos nuestras obras, donde tú y yo crearemos grandes recuerdos al lado de nuestros amigos, también es un escenario donde no existen las rivalidades y las sonrisas son lo más importante. Quizás, algún día, pueda subir al escenario que tú has creado.

-Si ese día llegara, sería el días más feliz de mi vida – respondió Sora al tiempo que besaba a Ken en la mejilla, haciendo que este sintiera el toque de un ángel, un ángel lleno de sentimientos hacía él -. A partir de ahora tú serás mi sueño Ken, porque gracias a ti soy feliz – ninguno podía ocultar sus emociones, amaban de igual forma al escenario, sin importar que uno de ellos lo viera desde la distancia, mientras sus corazones sean uno solo, podrán sentir el cariño del público y recibir la mejor de las ovaciones.

El último destello solar se ocultaba tras el horizonte, tornando el cielo de un precioso rojo carmesí a violeta profundo, acompañado por las estrellas que dibujaban sobre el firmamento hermosas imágenes, las que emulaban varias figuras; sin mencionar las constelaciones del zodiaco que brillaban con su propia luz. Virgo y Sagitario parecían tener un mayor brillo aquella noche, quizás inspirados en la linda pareja que desde la Tierra las observaban con admiración. La noche era joven y el tiempo eterno para quienes apenas daban sus primeros pasos por la vida de la mano.

-Está haciendo un poco de frío, será mejor que entremos – dijo Ken cubriendo a Sora con su chaqueta -. Recién te recuperas de una lesión y no quiero que atrapes un resfriado.

-No me pasará nada, no te preocupes, solo déjame disfrutar un poco más… por favor – le era imposible darle una negativa ante aquel rostro angelical.

-Como tú digas – el frío de la noche parecía apagarse mientras estuviesen juntos; Sora recostaba en el regazo de Ken, quien jugueteando con los cabellos de Sora, hasta que ella lentamente fue cerrando los ojos, perdiendo esa batalla que durante varios días libró contra Morfeo.

-"Que linda te vez cuando duermes" – pensaba Ken contemplando a Sora, delineando el contorno de su rostro con la punta de sus dedos. No importaría cuanto tiempo transcurriera, la protegería a toda costa, no permitiría que nadie lastimara su corazón; que hiriera sus sentimientos, que se burlara de sus ideales, sería capaz de hacer lo imposible para que Sora siguiera siendo la chica alegre e incansable que era. Conciente de que ya estaba haciendo mucho frío, la tomó entre sus bazos para llevarla hasta su habitación. Abrió la puerta con cuidado, caminó a oscuras el tramo entre el recibidor, la cocina y la puerta de su dormitorio sin hacer ruido para no despertarla, colocó a Sora sobre la cama y le cubrió con unas frazadas que estaban en el armario. Dándole un tierno beso en los labios, Ken se reincorporó para abandonar la habitación, pero antes de que lo hiciera, una mano le detuvo súbitamente. Sora acababa de abrir los ojos, le sonreía con tal ternura que no le fue posible resistirlo, y sin tiempo para reaccionar ella dijo: "quédate conmigo". No fue necesaria decir más, bastó con esa simple mirada para convencer al chico que eso era lo correcto, hizo a un lado la frazada que recién había colocado sobre Sora, se recostó a su par y la abrazó. Ella respondió al abrazo, colocando los brazos alrededor de su cuello, recostando su cabeza junto al pecho de Ken.

-"Quiero escuchar los latidos de tu corazón, quiero saber como laten por mí" – fue lo único que pudo decir Sora antes de caer rendida entre el cándido abrazo de Ken.

-Que descanses – fueron las últimas palabras que pronunció Ken antes de acompañarla al mundo de los sueños de la imaginación; un mundo que ya no era tan ajeno a ellos. Mientras tanto, Fool observaba a la pareja desde fuera del balcón, en su semblante no había la menor duda.

-El destino les tiene preparado un futuro que deberán afrontar juntos, sin temor, dispuestos a entregar la mejor de sus interpretaciones – dicho esto, el espíritu del escenario desapareció tras una estela luminosa A lo lejos, las luces del escenario Kaleido eran apagadas en la espera de un nuevo día, un nuevo amanecer lleno de expectativas… Kaleido estaba preparado para ser testigo de algo maravilloso.

Un precioso día comenzaba a nacer entre las aguas del basto océano, que traía consigo un majestuoso y radiante Sol dispuesto a cubrirlo todo con su esplendor. Las aguas que rodeaban al escenario Kaleido se mantenían en calma, las puertas permanecían cerradas en espera de su próximo espectáculo, del cual sólo unos pocos estaban enterados. Por supuesto no incluía a Mya, quien se había quedado dormida sobre el teclado de la computadora en un intento por terminar el guión de la obra que Kalos le había entregado dos semanas atrás. "La bella durmiente" se alcanzaba a leer en el monitor de la computadora, algunos dibujos relacionados con este cuento y demás se encontraban sobre su escritorio. La joven escritora no sabía que todo ese esfuerzo sería en vano, ya que los planes de Kalos eran otros…

-Leon interpretará el papel del príncipe… Anna, Rosetta y yo seremos las tres hadas madrinas, mientras que May será la malvada bruja – decía entre sueños Mya, moviendo por reflejo sus manos sobre el teclado, dando como resultado un montón de garabatos en su computador.

¡Noc¡Noc!

-… el rey y la reina serán…

¡Noc¡Noc!

-… Sarah puede hacer su aparición justo cuando…

¡Mya despierta!

-Ahh... ¿quién está haciendo ese ruido? – se decía Mya aún dormida ignorando por completo que alguien estaba llamando a su puerta.

¡Mya! Abre ya esa puerta.

-Cinco minutos más… por favor - de pronto, como si un balde de agua fría cayera sobre su cabeza, Mya despertó dando un sobresalto al escuchar los insistentes gritos que provenían del exterior. A paso lento se dirigió a la puerta para atender a quien hacía todo ese escándalo. Al abrir la puerta se encuentra con May, quien tenía cara de pocos amigos.

-Ya era hora – masculló May aún con la voz irritada – tengo cinco minutos de estar llamando a tu puerta sin recibir respuesta.

-Lo siento mucho May – se disculpó Mya frotándose los ojos -. No tuve una buena noche, hago lo posible por tener listo el guión para nuestra siguiente obra.

-No me digas eso, igual no será conmigo con quien tengas problemas – respondió en un tono más amable -. Kalos ha venido para charlar contigo con relación al siguiente espectáculo.

¡Oh no! Seguramente viene a ver el progreso que llevo – se apresuró a decir -. Me faltan varios detalles por definir¿qué haré?

-Deja eso por un momento quieres – le reclamó May -. Él no viene a conversar sobre el guión de esa obra.

-Ah no… ¿entonces? – se preguntaba intentando analizar la situación.

-Te han estado esperando por más de diez minutos en el comedor, por lo que es mejor que te des prisa.

-Espere, pensé que sólo el jefe estaba aquí – inquirió Mya, no imaginaba quien más tenía relación con las decisiones del escenario Kaleido.

-Parece que el Sr. Kennet y el joven yuri lo acompañan, así que mejor deja de hacer más preguntas y ve a poner una mejor cara, porque con la que tienes ahora – exclamó May en forma de reproche.

-bajaré en un segundo, gracias por avisarme – Mya cierra la puerta.

¡Oye! Acaso crees que soy tu mensajera o que – refunfuño May al ver la actitud de Mya -. Por esta vez lo haré, pero que sea la última - y enfadado como sólo ella puede se marchó.

Cuando bajaba los escalones, May recordó las palabras de Sora cuando brindaron en el balcón de su habitación... "May, por qué no intentas llevarte mejor con los chicos del elenco".

-Esa Sora, como espera que pueda llevarme bien con ellos si no son más que una partida de aburridos, insensatos e inmaduros que no tienen noción de lo que es estar en un escenario. Además¿quién dijo que debamos ser amigos? Tengo pendiente mi desafío con Sora… - May iba tan furiosa que olvidó que bajaba las escaleras, tropezando en el penúltimo escalón y cayendo sentada en el suelo. El golpe le dolió mucho, pero lo que más le dolía era el orgullo, pues su caída fue presenciada por Leon.

¿Te encuentras bien? – le preguntó Leon a la vez que extendía su mano par ayudarle a levantarse.

-Si, estoy bien – respondió de manera cortante aceptando la ayuda de Leon.

-Ten más cuidado para la próxima vez, por más habilidades que poseas, un accidente como este puede causarte más de un problema – era difícil admitirlo, la actitud de Leon era distinta comparada a la que era cuando llegó a Kaleido – "Habrá sido por Sora" – se preguntaba May viendo directamente a los ojos de Leon -. "Su corazón angelical fue capaz de convertir a un demonio en ángel".

¿Te sucede algo? – le interrumpió Leon -. Parece que algo te preocupa.

-No, no es nada en verdad jajaja – esa risa falsa no hubiese engañado a nadie, pero comprendiendo como era May, Leon dejó de insistir, se despidió de ella y desapareció tras doblar por una esquina.

¿Por qué¿Qué es este sentimiento? Acaso esto es…

Los rayos del sol se colaban entre las cortinas de la última habitación del tercer nivel más próxima al mar; donde el silencio reinaba apaciblemente, dejando descansar plácidamente a Sora, acurrucada al rincón de cama, abrazada a la almohada de plumas que Rosetta le dio en su cumpleaños. Intentando permanecer en ese estado, entreabrió los ojos para ver si Ken estaba despierto, cual fue su sorpresa al ver que no estaba a su lado. Un poco acelerada, se levantó de la cama pensando si aquello había sido sólo un sueño. Recorrió el dormitorio con la vista sin tener éxito, ni siquiera Fool daba señales de vida (para suerte suya) por lo que pensó que había sido sólo un sueño. De pronto un agradable olor llegó hasta ella proveniente de la pequeña cocina que había en el dormitorio. Al llegar ahí encontró a Ken preparando unos tostadas a la francesa, a la vez que una tetera hervía agua para el té; la mesa estaba preparada para dos personas, con un florero en el medio. Sora notó que Fool estaba tras el florero, hizo una reverencia ante ella luego irse volando fuera de la cocina. Si no fuera por estar medio dormida, Sora hubiese creído que Fool los estaba dejando a solas. Prestándole poca importancia a ese detalle, Sora se acercó lo suficiente para abrazar a Ken por la espalda, haciendo que volteara para verla.

-Buenos días Ken – dijo Sora besando al chico en los labios.

-Sora… buenos días – respondió Ken tras terminado el beso -. ¿Dormiste bien?

-Claro que sí – respondió con efusividad -. Teniéndote a mi lado era difícil pasar una mala noche.

El rostro de Ken se tornó un poco colorado; le costaba un poco acostumbrarse al hecho de que él y Sora eran pareja. Estaban comenzando, era obvio sentirse de esa forma.

-Disculpa que no te haya despertado – se apresuró a decir para evitar que Sora notara aquello -. Dormías de una forma tan apacible que no me atreví a despertarte.

-Que dulces eres – de nuevo esa sonrisa que hace olvidar cualquier problema -. Huele delicioso.

-Imaginé que no has comido nada mejor que lo servido en el hospital durante estos días, por lo que decidí prepararte un desayuno diferente – respondió Ken viendo como Sora apagaba el fuego a la tetera.

-Déjame ayudarte, no es justo que tú prepares el desayuno.

-Es que yo… - Ken era muy débil ante las peticiones de Sora -. Está bien, creo que tú preparas mejor el té que yo.

-Verás que será el té más exquisito que hayas probado en tu vida –

Sora jamás había estado en una situación parecida, por lo que ella también estaba un poco nerviosa. ¿Eso era el amor? Por más que intentaba descifrarlo, estar cerca de Ken representaba un sentimiento maravilloso que nada más lo podía remplazar, ni siquiera la hermosa técnica angelical o la técnica fantástica. Ciertamente eran parte de sus recuerdos más preciados, pero pasaron a un segundo plano comparados con la felicidad que siente por haber descubierto sus sentimientos por Ken. Quería hacer lo que fuese por compensar todo lo que él hizo para ayudarla desde su arribo a Kaleido, ya que sin él, de alguna forma jamás habría conseguido todo por lo que luchó.

Juntos prepararon el desayuno, deseosos de poder congelar esa escena para siempre, su espíritu no podía estar mejor; Sora entendió que aquel sentimiento de felicidad que sentía por el escenario fue creciendo gracias a que en ningún momento estuvo sola, ya fuese Ken, la señorita Layla, Anna, Mya, Rosetta, incluso May. Con Ken y sus amigas a su lado, estaba llena de esperanzas por el futuro que les aguardaba sin saber que este ya tenía algo listo en sus designaos para ambos. Antes de que terminaran de comer, la joven encontró el valor para decir.

-Oye Ken, no crees que debemos ir a la casa de tus padres – esto último lo dijo con una voz temblorosa -. Bueno, ya sabes, ahora que tu y yo… además, imagino que estarán preocupados por ti; llevas un día fuera del hospital y no te has comunicado con ellos.

-Estaba pensando en lo mismo – respondió Ken sin apartar su mirada de Sora -. Mis padres siempre han tenido un cariño hacía ti, por no mencionar que la relación entre nuestros padres es maravillosa, imagino que estarán esperando nuestra visita.

-Si verdad – lo mejor que pudo hacer Sora fue reír ante semejante comentario; era cierto, todos menos ella sabían de los sentimientos de Ken por ella desde hacía tiempo, no era de extrañare que sus padres también lo supieran.

-Porque no te preparas en lo que yo m encargo de limpiar esto.

-Está bien.

-Y Sora…

-Si, dime – preguntó Sora.

-Te prometo que cumpliré mi promesa de compartir el escenario contigo, no me importará si sea solo por unos minutos, quiero experimentar y sentir el escenario que tu técnica angelical cultiva en los corazones del elenco y los espectadores.

-Ken… cuando esa oportunidad llegue, prometo dar la mejor de mis interpretaciones a tu lado, esperaré el tiempo que sea necesario, procuraré cuidar del escenario para que te reciba con los brazos abiertos.

¿Estaba soñando de nuevo? Ahí estaban, conversando sobre lo extraordinario que sería poder subir al escenario, a sabiendas de la enfermedad del corazón que ha impedido a Ken cumplir con su anhelo, pareciera que al estar ellos juntos, sus corazones sienten que no hay nada imposible de realizar. Pensando en ello, Sora fue a tomar una buena ducha, dejando a Ken encargado de recoger la mesa. El agua caliente ayudó a relajar los músculos de Sora, quien trataba de imaginarse realizando alguna técnica, la que fuese, en compañía de Ken. "Conoce muy bien los entrenamientos básicos, las técnicas, los movimientos, si tan sólo su corazón no fuera tan débil…" – muchas ideas se atropellaban en su cabeza, su corazón palpitaba a mil por hora, era un deseo que no podía controlar, quería con todo su alma hacer realidad el sueño de Ken. ¿Era imposible?

-En esta vida no hay imposibles mi pequeña Sora – dijo una voz muy familiar para Sora.

¡¡¡¡Fool! – exclamó enfadada suponiendo que estaría frente a ella, pero se equivocaba, el espíritu del escenario estaba a su espalda, con un pañuelo que le cubría los ojos. Esto sorprendió a Sora, no esperaba semejante actitud de su parte.

¿Qué quieres? – preguntó cerciorándose de que Fool no podía verla.

-Te repito que en esta vida no existen imposibles, eso aplica para el joven Ken Robbins – sentenció Fool.

¿Qué tratas de insinuar?

-Significa que los milagros en la vida no son obra de una fuerza divina o de la casualidad; este jovencito ha luchado y sacrificado por ti para ser tu ángel guardián; por lo tanto, el escenario ha decidido darles a ti y a él la oportunidad de brillar como una sola estrella sobre el escenario.

-Espera Fool – exclamó Sora sorprendida ante semejantes declaraciones – Tienes que estar equivocado, no es posible para Ken, su corazón es muy débil y no resistiría…

¿Sigues sin entenderlo Sora? El escenario elije a quienes poseen la actitud, el coraje y la valentía de llevar a cabo las pruebas más difíciles y así conquistar sueños que para otros parecen inalcanzables – una extraña aura había rodeado por completo a Fool -. La constelación de Virgo fue elegida para formar parte del escenario desde su nacimiento, sin embargo, otros planes se fueron formulando para él con el paso del tiempo. Ahora que Virgo ha recuperado su brillo, tiene la oportunidad de ser bendecido por el escenario, en forma de agradecimiento por no permitir que Aries, Tauro, Leon y Sagitario extinguieran su luz.

-May… señorita Layla… Rosetta…

-El joven Ken Robbins cedió su lugar en innumerables ocasiones para que otros artistas consolidaran y descubrieran su propio camino. Ha llegado la hora de mostrarme ante él y… - Fool detuvo su discurso al sentir que Sora estaba llorando ¿Son esas lágrimas de alegría?

-No podrían… ser por otro motivo… más que ese… Fool – respondió con voz entrecortada – No sabes lo feliz que me has hecho.

-Los elegidos por el escenario siempre mostrarán su lado fuerte ante cualquier situación; ahora es cuando debes demostrar tu fortaleza; tu confianza, esos sentimientos que han sido tu llave del éxito. Mi pequeña Sora, el destino de Virgo está en tus manos, utiliza tu sabiduría para guiarle adecuadamente.

-Lo haré – respondió Sora apartando sus lágrimas con el rose de su brazo.

Fool daba nuevos ánimos a las esperanzas de Sora; quien estaba segura de poder llevar a cabo aquella promesa que ha dejado de serlo, puesto que dentro de poco podrá ser una realidad.

**FIN.**

Esta historia aún no termina…

Cualquier duda, comentario, reclamación o sugerencia; escríbanme a ó bien a sagadarklightyahoo.es.


	3. Capìtulo 3: EL escenario es nuestro corr...

_**Syaoran Li/Saga Darklight**_

_**Kaleido Star**_

_**El escenario es nuestro**_

**Nota del autor:** espero que sigan en compañía de nosotros; puesto que nuestra historia continúa. Je pido mil disculpas por no haber publicado la historia por capítulos, sería más fácil para ustedes de leer. La puerta siempre esta abierta para recibir sugerencias, por supuesto también haré lo necesario para que no queden detalles a la deriva. Quien ha sido atrapado por esta historia, seguramente seguirá su trayectoria, los demás son cordialmente invitados para animarse y seguirnos. Seguiremos nuestra historia retomando el último punto. Comencemos.

Sora se entera que habrá una oportunidad para que ella y Ken compartan el escenario, al menos por una vez, lo cual sin duda es una noticia que trae felicidad consigo.

Por primera vez en su vida a Sora no le incomodaba el hecho de que Fool, el espíritu del escenario, estuviese con ella en el cuarto de baño, puesto que ha traído consigo una luz de esperanza a su corazón. Ella podría subir al escenario junto a Ken; experimentar toda clase de sensaciones y sentimientos, cumplir con la promesa hecha hace unos instantes. Que fuese sólo una vez era irrelevante, valía la pena darlo todo en esa interpretación.

-Espera Fool, quiero estar con Ken cuando aparezcas frente a él.

-Pensaba pedirte ese favor de todas formas – dijo Fool.

-Ahora bien¿te importaría salir? Una chica necesita de PRIVACIDAD – enfatizó cuando se percató de que Fool intentaba espiarla por debajo de las vendas ¡Sal!

-Que carácter – expresó el espíritu viendo como su intento había sido frustrado – Estaré esperando afuera.

Olvidando la actitud morbosa de Fool, los pensamientos de Sora volvieron a estar enfocados en Ken. Ninguno imaginó que la oportunidad que esperaban llegara tan pronto. No obstante, una idea embargó su mente -. "Qué clase de técnica podremos hacer juntos". En efecto Fool solo le dijo que el escenario le otorgaba esa única oportunidad, recordando que los elegidos por el espíritu del escenario podrán ser aptos de realizar la técnica fantástica… ¿o había algo más? Habiendo terminado de ducharse, Sora sacó de la gaveta del escritorio el álbum de fotografías que guardaba celosamente. Buscó las fotografías de sus padres, sus padres biológicos y sus padres adoptivos. Admiró ambas con sumo cariño, ya no eran cinco las personas de su familia, pues un miembro más se sumaba a ellos.

-Mamá… papá… por fin encontré la felicidad que ustedes querían para mí, el escenario Kaleido fue una, y ahora Ken me ha hecho ver la otra faceta de mi corazón. Denme su apoyo para encarar los próximos días, para que puedan sentirse orgullosa de mí… y de él también.

-Ejem siento interrumpirte – intervino Fool con serenidad -. Una cita con el destino nos aguarda.

-Lo sé Fool – contestó Sora guardando el álbum fotográfico en el gabinete -. Solo aclárame una duda… ¿qué tipo de técnica haremos Ken y yo?

-Paciencia mi pequeña Sora – exclamó el espíritu con una actitud solemne -. Las cartas se irán develando poco a poco; cuando el momento adecuado se aproxime lo sabrán.

¡No puede ser! – exclamó Mya exasperada -. Tiene que ser una broma, no es posible que cambien todo estando a esta altura del proyecto. Por favor jefe, no estarán hablando en serio.

-Mya, el Sr. Kennet nunca bromea, además tu trabajo consiste en escribir el guión para las obras que sean presentadas en Kaleido; esta es tu tarea, así que será mejor que la cumplas.

-Pero Sr. Kennet, lo que usted está pidiendo es imposible – manifestó Mya al comprobar cuál era la idea que tenía planeada -. Realmente está enterado de lo que sucedió recientemente.

-Por supuesto que lo estoy jovencita y por eso mismo he hablado con Kalos para emprender este proyecto cuanto antes – el gesto del Sr. Kennet era rotundo.

-Si no quieres hacer el trabajo puedes renunciar – la rudeza en las palabras de Kalos hicieron sentir muy mal a Mya, no sabía como responder.

-Tu actitud me decepciona Mya – dijo una voz proveniente del otro extremo del comedor -. ¿Dónde está la chica activista y llena de ideas con la que trabajé?

-Esa voz es… señorita Kathy – exclamó Mya con alegría al ver a su amiga parada bajo el umbral de la puerta -. ¿Qué hace usted aquí?

-Kalos me pidió que te ayudara con el guión de la próxima obra, pero veo que no deseas trabajar en él.

-No es eso exactamente… es que no entiendo los motivos de semejante decisión.

-Eso puedo explicarlo yo – dijo una segunda persona que se paraba en aquel umbral, cuya figura salió de la claridad para ser vista. Se trataba de Layla -. Si lo que te impide trabajar a gusto son los detalles, adelante Mya, pregunta lo que quieras.

¿Por qué? – repitió Mya varias veces -. Sigo sin entender por qué.

-Creo que esto va más allá de esa simple interrogante – contesto Layla, su mirada reflejaba esa tenacidad que la caracterizaba -. Hay situaciones que están fuera de tu alcanza, por lo que debes limitarte a seguir los hechos y cumplir con la petición del Sr. Kennet.

-Siguen sin responder a mi pregunta – replicó Mya enérgicamente -. ¿Por qué hacen esto?

-Todo es por el escenario, ha sido por el escenario, y siempre será por el escenario – respondió Layla sin contemplaciones -. Si crees en Sora y en la técnica angelical, también deberás crees en las intenciones de Kalos y el Sr. Kennet.

-Si en verdad no crees que sea posible, te pediré que renuncies a ello en este momento Mya.

-Kalos tiene razón, todo aquel que participe tiene que estar comprometido plenamente – agregó Kathy a la advertencia de Kalos.

¿Qué me dices? – cuestionó Layla al ver que Mya no respondía -. ¿Aceptas o no?

¡Acepto! – respondió sin vacilar -. Quiero creer que es cierto…prometo trabajar sin descanso al lado de la señorita Kathy para hacer de esta una obra magnífica.

-Muchas gracias Mya.

-Eras la única que faltaba.

-Sabía que no nos fallarías.

-Debo admitir que tienes agallas.

Ánimo Mya

Marion, Rosetta, Anna, May y Sarah entraron al comedor en fila, las cinco parecían conocer todo lo que estaba pasando. Mya observó con recelo a sus amigas¿sólo ella faltaba? Siendo así no podía dar una negativa a la iniciativa del Sr. Kennet.

-De acuerdo – dijo Kalos, llamando la atención de todos -. Habrá que iniciar con los preparativos de esta nueva obra.

-Ken Robbins… has sido elegido por el espíritu del escenario para subir a él junto con Sora Naegino, acepta tu destino y sé parte del escenario.

Fool había aparecido frente a Ken tomándolo por sorpresa. Sora apareció tras él sonriéndole a la vez que le extendía su mano para que reaccionara y viera que era real.

-No hay nada que temerél es Fool, el espíritu del escenario – le susurró al oído.

-Eso ya lo sé, tú me lo mencionaste hace tiempo, pero¿cómo es que puedo verlo?

-Sólo aquellos que son elegidos por el escenario podrán verme - dijo Fool un tanto fastidiado.

-No es maravilloso – dijo Sora juntando ambas manos -. El escenario te ha dado una oportunidad para subir a él, tal cual nos habíamos prometido buscar.

-Pero yo… como… no entiendo - exclamaba Ken observando a Fool que iba acercándose a él -. Pensé que sólo aquellos aptos para convertirse en las verdaderas estrellas de Kaleido podían ver al espíritu del escenario.

-Esta es una ocasión excepcional – respondió Fool -. Las acciones y acontecimientos se han dado para darte esta oportunidad joven Ken¡acepta el desafío!

-Por favor, no tienes nada que temer – Sora le abrazaba por la espalda ¿Has olvidado tu promesa? Juntos compartiríamos el escenario, sin importar las consecuencias, desafiando toda adversidad. Si yo te lo pido¿aceptarías?

-Nada malo sucederá su los dos permanecen unidos – agregó Fool notando que un cierto dejo de duda se asomaba por el rostro de Ken -. El escenario ha querido recompensarte por ser el ángel de Sora; y además por cuidar de los sueños y esperanzas de todos los que trabajan en el escenario Kaleido.

Para el espíritu del escenario todo estaba claro; estaba en presencia de dos ángeles del escenario. Uno nacido para abrazar con su esplendor los corazones de aquellos que no creían, mientras que el otro era un ángel herido entregado a la protección de los sueños e ilusiones guardados bajo el gran telón del escenario Kaleido. Por una vez en su vida cumplirían el destino que les fue negado.

-Está bien – respondió repentinamente Ken – lo haré, cumpliré con la promesa que hice a Sora.

-Entonces… debo pedirles que estén preparados para afrontar el entrenamiento más exigente.

-No importa lo que sea, lo haremos – respondieron Sora y Ken al unísono.

-Recuerden, el camino no es nada fácil. Hay un gran recorrido que los separa antes de conocer lo que el escenario tiene preparado para ustedes. Y cuando el tiempo llegue, les pediré la mejor interpretación – este era el juramento que les hizo prometer Fool -. Ahora vayan, que los preparativos han dado comienzo.

Sin entender muy bien esto último, Ken y Sora salieron de la habitación con la firme intención de ir con Kalos para conversar sobre lo recién sucedido; sin saber que las estrellas a su alrededor ya estaban haciendo lo suyo. Las predicciones mostradas por la bola de cristal que Fool observaba con detenimiento estaban siendo cumplidas en su totalidad -. Muy pronto la técnica fantástica pasará a su siguiente nivel.

Muchos sentimientos embargaron el corazón de Ken, alegría, emoción, miedo, incertidumbre. Su deseo de compartir el escenario con Sora contrastaba con las dudas que yacían sobre si era capaz de obtener las habilidades que era necesarias para desempañar una actuación digna de un escenario como lo era Kaleido. Las palabras de Fool continuaban resonando en su cabeza, intentando convencerse de que era posible, que con empeño de su parte no defraudaría a Sora… la felicidad que se notaba en su rostro era difícil de explicar; era la misma que él recordaba cuando llegó al escenario Kaleido, la misma que ofrecía a pesar de las circunstancias, no se daría por vencido sin antes dar pelea.

Pronto, después de andar unos minutos por los dormitorios, se dieron cuenta que sus amigos no estaban en aquel lugar. Por la hora que era lo más seguro es que se encontraban en el escenario Kaleido. Habían estado ausentes por cinco días, por lo cual no estaban al tanto de la situación, cualquiera que fuese, de los planes desarrollados por Kalos. Imaginando que sería mejor ir directamente a la oficina del jefe, dejaron de buscar a sus amigos y se fueron a toda prisa rumbo a Kaleido. Al llegar el lugar se encontraba en un silencia sepulcral, algo extraño considerando que también los dormitorios parecían estar vacíos. Dieron una vuelta por la planta baja, los pasillos, los vestuarios, inclusive el mismo escenario estaba desierto.

¿Dónde están todos? –exclamó Sora algo desanimada -. Mya no mencionó que el elenco estuviera de vacaciones, recuerdo que estaba trabajando en el guión de nuestra siguiente obra.

-Tienes razón – agregó Ken revisando con la mirada los trapecios -. Por no mencionar que este lugar está como lo recuerdo cuando… - Sora le impidió terminar su frase tapándole la boca con un dedo.

-No traigamos esos recuerdos tristes de nuevo a la mente si, estamos en el escenario – Sora buscaba como decir aquellas palabras que más le dolían -. Me siento tan mal por haber defraudado a los espectadores…

¿Cómo dices? Tú no has hecho nada semejante – espetó Ken tajantemente -. El público no espera que la interpretación de un artista sea carente de fallos, alguna vez tendrás el derecho a equivocarte porque eres un ser humano, eso es lo que hacemos. Si antes he sido duro contigo cuando cometes un error fue porque deseaba ayudarte a corregir esa falla, me dolía verte abatida ante el fracaso. Quizá mi carácter no es tan duro como el de Leon, o atrevido como el de Yuri, pero a veces tienes que ser estricto por el bien de los demás. – para ese entonces Sora se había acurrucado entre los brazos de Ken, llorando por la dureza y a la vez, la verdad de sus palabras -. La señorita Layla dijo que tú eras su mayor orgullo, ahora quiero creer en esas palabras también… Sora, eres lo mejor que me ha sucedido en la vida... si alguna vez te lastimé, te pido de todo corazón que me perdones.

-Si tú dices que has sido estricto consigo, quiere decir que has sido parte de mi sueño desde el principio – respondió Sora apartándose de Ken como si tuviera miedo de que le reprochara lo que iba a decirle -. Desde lo más básico hasta el entrenamiento más riguroso, permaneciste a mi lado, dándome apoyo, diciéndome lo que debía hacer para mantenerme en batalla. La técnica fantástica demandó un sacrificio inmenso para todos, tanto para mí, como para la señorita Layla… tú sabías que hacer exactamente cuando el momento lo requería…. fuiste a buscarme hasta Japón para convencerme de no abandonar el escenario Kaleido, porque tú más que nadie deseaba ver que yo creara escenarios donde sólo hubiera sonrisas y las rivalidades quedaran a un lado… te preocupaste por mí cuando Sarah te dijo que me iba a Paris en busca del joven Yuri para participar del Festival Circense, me buscaste sin cansancio para brindarme tu apoyo, aunque esta vez fuera dándome un lugar al cual poder regresar tras los entrenamientos de la técnica angelical… soportaste los peores climas mientras me encontraba bajo el estricto entrenamiento del joven Leon; siguiendo con atención mi desempeño, dándome consejos de lo que debía mejorar… arriesgaste tu vida para salvarme de una caída que hubiese significado el final de mi sueño o quizás algo peor. Has sido mi guía y mi ángel guardián a lo largo de mi estancia en Kaleido. Nunca, jamás vuelvas a decir que has lastimado mi corazón, eso me haría sentir muy triste…

Siendo seducida por la emotividad del momento; Sora se lanzó a los brazos de Ken, quien la acogió con cariño para luego besarla. De alguna forma, cada vez que un beso los unía, ambos olvidaban por completo los problemas que debían enfrentar, olvidaban por completo el mundo a su alrededor, pues solo existían el uno para el otro. Esas caricias que hacían desbordar un sin fin de sentimientos recorrían el cuerpo de Sora, que a su vez se aferraba a Ken como si quisiera impedir que alguien los separara. Esa calidez jamás podría ser igualada con ninguna otra clase de sensación, dos corazones latiendo al mismo tiempo, juntos amándose sin inhibiciones. La única verdad existente en ese instante era que ellos dos cumplirían lo que para muchos tan solo son sueños imposibles… estaban destinados para ello.

-… el escenario los ha aceptado para desafiar la técnica fantástica… sólo que esta vez no serán sólo ustedes dos…

La voz de Fool se hizo escuchar por todo el escenario, provocando que Sora y Ken buscaran a su amigo; quien se encontraba por encima de sus cabezas, con esa estela brillante que lo acompañaba cada vez que algo importante iba a suceder. De repente, los reflectores laterales se encendieron cubriendo de luz todo el escenario, haciendo difícil lograr ver algo. Cuando sus ojos ya no eran deslumbrados por la intensa luz, notaron que el elenco entero les rodeaba; entre todos ellos, Layla y Kalos encabezaban al grupo en donde Rosetta, May, Leon, Mya y todos los demás les observaban con atención. Fool permanecía inmóvil en su posición¿era posible? Sora creyó por un instante que miraban con atención a Fool, sin embargo pronto se enfocaron de nuevo en ella y Ken.

-Señorita Layla¿qué hace usted aquí? – preguntó Sora al ver que nadie decía nada.

-Que no es obvio Sora, he venido para ayudarlos con la siguiente puesta en escena¿verdad Kalos?

-Así es Sora – respondió este sin mucho alardeo -. Hoy daremos inicio a los preparativos de la nueva obra a presentar en el escenario Kaleido cuando el Lago de los Cisnes llegue a su fin en una semana.

¿Una semana? Pero jefe, la obra estaba planeada para durar dos meses… sé lo mucho que representó el haber cerrado por una semana las puertas del escenario y le pido que me perdone por eso, pero no puede cancelar tan pronto la obra… qué pasará con los espectadores que no podrán ver la técnica angelical…

-Quien dijo que no harás la técnica angelical en esta nueva obra – exclamó Kalos aclarándose la voz -. La siguiente obra será La Princesa y la Plebeya, por lo cual necesitaremos dos nuevos miembros para poder interpretar los papeles de Dominik y Erika, Layla interpretará a Erika y Yuri tendrá el papel de Dominik, tú Sora serás Anneliese, en cuanto al papel de Juliàn… – Kalos se detuvo como si esperara que alguien se pronunciara para hablar -. En una semana habrá una audición para saber quien será tu pareja, aunque no creo que nadie más pueda superar a Leon….

¡Yo aspiraré a ese papel! – exclamó Ken gritándolo a los cuatro vientos para sorpresa de Kalos y demás presentes -. En la audición puede participar cualquiera verdad. No aceptaré un "no" por respuesta.

-Eres libre de participar si quieres – respondió Kalos dándole la espalda -. El día de la audición sabremos si cuentas con lo suficiente para convertirte en la pareja de Sora.

-Se lo demostraré.

¡Bien! Los demás regresen a seguir con la práctica; mañana tenemos que presentar una función, por lo que les pediré que den lo mejor de sí.

¡¡Si! – respondieron todos, entre ellos Layla y Yuri.

Uno por uno, los miembros del elenco fueron abandonando el escenario, permaneciendo únicamente Leon, Layla, Yuri, y las amigas de Sora tras ellos. Concientes de que ese silencio no podría prolongarse más, Sora intentó articular palabra alguna, su problema radicaba en que no sabía que decir. Para sorpresa de ella, Leon tomó la palabra.

-Estaré esperando para ver tus habilidades jovencito – sin más que eso, Leon se retira.

-También depende mucho de ti Sora – agregó Layla -. Será tu decisión elegir a la persona que esté a la altura de cumplir dicha interpretación, como dijo Kalos, no sólo debes interpretar la técnica angelical, sino también la técnica fantástica, esta vez yo no seré tu compañera… ambos tendrán una semana para el entrenamiento y estar listos; en cuanto a ti, estoy segura que no tendrás problemas para llevarla a cabo.

-Señorita Layla… - aquello no era un sueño, en verdad compartiría de nuevo el escenario con la señorita Layla, además de tener la posibilidad de realizar nuevamente la técnica fantástica. Entonces¿Por qué se sentía tan miserable¿Por qué era necesario competir por el papel? Acaso también Ken debía demostrar que era apto para recibir el regalo por parte del escenario. Antes de poder preguntarle esto a Fool, este ya no se encontraba más sobre ellos.

-Kathy, Mya; encárguense del guión, los demás continúen con los entrenamientos para la obra que sigue puesta en escena – la voz de Layla se hizo respetar por los demás, quines se fueron retirando sin decir una sola palabra. Yuri acompañó a Layla, quien dirigió una última mirada a la pareja, finalmente se retiró con suplicio, dejando un mar de dudas al horizonte.

-Si el escenario desea probarme, entonces aceptaré su desafío.

¿Seguro que esto es lo que quieres? – le preguntó Sora viendo la determinación del chico.

-Lo estoy Sora, he de cumplir la promesa que hicimos y creer en las palabras que el espíritu del escenario dijo antes… - sin más que agregar al tema; Ken cogió la mano de Sora y ambos dejaron el escenario atrás. Aquella noche su mente se enfocaba en la obra, y mañana… mañana comenzarían con el entrenamiento para preparar esa audición.

Tras permanecer seis días cerrado por el incidente de Sora, el escenario Kaleido reabrió sus puertas al público que regresaba expectante para ver la interpretación de Sora después del percance. El rumor sobre la nueva obra comenzó a esparcirse como gotas de lluvia; haciendo que la función de ese día cobrara más interés, porque marcaba la cuenta regresiva para el final de la misma. Atendiendo a sus labores, Ken tuvo la tarea de supervisar las escenas que interpretaban Leon y Sora, con el objetivo de mantener sincronizada la obra. Mientras tanto, algunos acróbatas realizaban un pequeño calentamiento antes de su aparición en el escenario. Parecía que esos seis días fueron tan sólo un segundo, pues el ambiente que se respiraba era el mismo de aquel día; cuando la tragedia ocurrió. Sora esperaba con impaciencia que la obra diera inicio junto con Leon, para ella había una deuda pendiente que saldar con los espectadores por haber fallado en la interpretación de la técnica angelical. Sentía necesario enmendar su error.

Por otro lado, May observaba a Leon con insistencia sin que este lo notara, por más que trataba, no conseguía sacar de sus pensamientos al joven Leon. Algo dentro de ella florecía, una clase de sentimiento que no conocía le abrigaba con ternura… ¿era su imaginaciónÉl… ella… los hechos que han sucedido desde su llegada a Kaleido… que Leon la aceptara como su compañera en lugar de Sora con la intención de eludir su pasado y así evitar el dolor que le causaba pensar en Sophie… su actuación en el Festival fue increíble, ambos concentrados en el Espiral Demonio, atrayendo la atención del público y la curiosidad de quienes creían imposible semejante acrobacia. May no sabía diferenciar la clase de sentimiento que le unía a Leon… se estaba enamorando de él o simplemente era admiración por la clase de persona que era. Cualquiera que fuese el motivo, era necesario averiguarlo, porque su corazón no soportaría más tiempo esa angustia.

Esta vez las escenas transcurrieron rápidamente, siendo disfrutadas por el público, despidiendo cada acto con una ovación merecida. Leon, Anna, Rosetta y May daban lo mejor de sí para no quedarse atrás ante la actuación de Sora que hasta ese momento era impecable, no había señal alguna de la lesión que le había provocado esa desconcentración, su tobillo sanó completamente. La escena 32, el vuelo del ángel estaba próxima, por lo que Sora se mentalizó en que era tiempo de entregarlo todo… ella era responsable de seguir protegiendo los sueños del elenco. Tomando un breve descanso, el momento había llegado…

-"Todo saldrá bien, ya no hay dolor… Ken está conmigo… él y yo podremos interpretar la siguiente obra porque estoy segura de que lo conseguirá. Allá voy".

Segundos más tarde Sora se encontraba saltando sobre el trampolín para impulsarse hasta donde estaba Leon esperándole. No era necesario que abriera los ojos, conocía cada centímetro a su alrededor, sin que algún movimiento se viera mal. Con la altura adecuada, alcanzó al joven Leon, quien la impulsó para que llegara a lo más alto… las compuertas a su espalda se abrieron de par en par, dando paso a la escena más bella de la obra; el amanecer dador de nuevos brillos y cómplice de Sora. Algo había cambiado, esta vez la mirada de Sora no se encontraba sobre el público, esta vez su atención era para Ken; quien la observaba desde la plataforma superior (el mismo lugar de donde se arrojó para salvarle). Esto no opacó para nada su interpretación de ese bello ángel capaz de hacer milagros; despertando el corazón angelical que dormía en todos y cada uno de los espectadores presentes, invitándoles a recobrar los momentos más felices de su vida. Podría pasar una, dos, tres semanas y la actuación de Sora seguiría atrayendo la atención, abriendo la puerta a nuevas posibilidades a quienes perdieron toda esperanza en un mañana; cautivando las miradas de incredulidad ante tal despliegue y destreza. Sus movimientos llenos de vida brindaban un sentimiento de júbilo, regocijo, borrando las malas experiencias del día y dando lugar a los más increíbles deseos de la imaginación por concebir lo que siempre han soñado. Sora continuaba interpretando su papel, conciente de lo que pasaba, el ambiente era de paz y armonía; ella, Leon y el elenco entero eran uno sólo junto con los espectadores. Leon descendió del trapecio para aguardar a que Sora concluyera con la obra como era usual, sin embargo la chica decidió darle un giro a las cosas. Dando un salto sobre el trapecio más alto, se impulsó hasta llegar a donde Ken se encontraba coordinando la escenografía.

-Ven, dame tu mano.

-No ceo que esto sea correcto – bramó Ken entendiendo a la perfección las intenciones de Sora.

-Quiero que el público conozca la clase de persona que eres; y más que eso, quiero que se den cuenta de las habilidades que posees. Recuerda que has sido elegido por el escenario, algo en ti me dará la razón – exclamó Sora quien comenzaba a descender -. ¿Vienes?

-Esta bien – quitándose rápidamente la chaqueta roja (_**nda:** error mío la última vez_) y las zapatillas, Ken se precipitó al vacía, alcanzando a Sora antes de llegar al primer trapecio.

-Dame tu mano – susurró Sora antes de separarse más -. Considera esto parte de tu entrenamiento.

-Como tú digas, confío en ti.

-Gracias…

-Justo lo que esperábamos.

-Así es Sr. Kennet, al parecer Sora quiere conseguir a toda costa el papel para ese jovencito.

-Su nombre es Ken Robbins – recordó sonriente el Sr. Kennet -. Ese chico nos mostrará que los sueños de Sora son posibles de concebir.

-Tan solo podemos observar lo que suceda a partir de ahora – espetó Kalos pendiente de lo que estaba sucediendo sobre sus cabezas.

-Parece que éstos chicos nos darán más trabajo del que imaginamos jajaja.

-Sora… Ken… el escenario Kaleido les pertenece… demuéstrenlo, demuestren que es todo suyo.

"No hay duda alguna de que en Kaleido saben impresionar al público que asiste a él. Después de estar al filo de la muerte, Sora Naegino regresó para demostrarnos lo que la perseverancia del ser humano es capaz de hacer. Y no solo eso, también el público fue testigo de algo sin precedentes; Ken Robbins, el joven que salvara la vida de Sora Naegino, tuvo una destacada participación en el espectáculo de ayer, casi igualando la actuación que Leon Oswald realiza al lado de la talentosa chica; que al parecer ha encontrado el amor. En una entrevista concedida a nuestra querida Candy White, Sora confesó tener una relación sentimental con el joven Ken, quien hace apenas cinco días se debatía entre la vida y la muerte luego de arrojarse temerariamente al vacío con la intención de salvarle la vida a la estrella de Kaleido. Se rumora que dentro de unos días comenzará la producción de la siguiente obra del escenario Kaleido, y por lo visto el día de ayer, que no les sorprenda ver el nombre de Ken Robbins entre los protagonistas de la obra. Para despedir el noticiero y a petición de la misma señorita Sora, los dejamos con la interpretación que ambos hicieron el día de ayer, calificada por muchos, como una técnica de ensueño…"

-"Técnica de ensueño eh" – pronunció una voz que recién apagaba el televisor -. Me cuesta admitirlo, pero en realidad no esperaba que ese chico tuviera semejante talento nato. Me pregunto si estará bien hacerle desafiar su destino…

¡¡Fool! – la voz de Sora hizo que Fool hiciera a un lado sus pensamientos para prestarle atención.

¿Por qué tanto escándalo? – preguntó viendo que a Sora le costaba trabaja recuperar el aliento – Parece que has estado corriendo una larga distancia.

-Pues… en realidad… eso es… es… lo que estuve haciendo… - le costaba terminar la frase a causa del cansancio -. Falta una semana para la audición; es necesario que esté al cien por cierto físicamente, o de lo contrario defraudaré la confianza que han depositado en mí.

¿Y qué pasó con Ken? – preguntó Fool percatando la ausencia de él.

-También se ejercita para hacer más resistente su cuerpo, recuerda que la actividad física para un cuerpo que está restringido a muchas cosas debe ser introducida más lentamente.

-Entiendo… Sora.

-Si Fool.

-Con relación a lo sucedido el día de ayer… ¿estás dispuesta a jugarte el todo por el todo para que tú y Ken sean aceptados como la pareja protagónica en la siguiente obra?

-Espera un momento, no entiendo lo que quieres decir – reclamó Sora un poco consternada -. Se supone que en la audición debo hacer la técnica fantástica con Ken y Leon para luego decidir quien se convertirá en mi compañero.

-Y si te digo que existe otra técnica superior a la técnica fantástica ¿aceptarías el desafío? – respondió Fool poniendo la situación aún más comprometida para Sora.

-Una técnica superior a la técnica fantástica… eso es imposible…

-Absolutamente nada es imposible mi pequeña Sora – Fool se quitó la máscara que le cubría la mitad del rostro, develando su apariencia -. Tú y Ken deberán ejecutar la técnica de ensueño si quieren cumplir con ese capricho… es decir… con el destino de compartir el escenario. Esta es tu oportunidad¿qué me dices Sora?

Un silencio lúgubre se adueñó de la habitación. Los pensamientos de Sora seguían desordenados – "Una técnica superior a la fantástica… el destino de compartir el escenario… la promesa que hicimos con el corazón… las acrobacias que realizamos ayer… ¿ha sido una prueba?". Estaba ante la posibilidad de ser aceptados, demostrarle a Kalos de lo que eran capaces de hacer juntos… estaba decidido.

-Por favor Fool, dime en qué consiste esa técnica de ensueño – exclamó Sora en forma decisiva -. Aunque signifique arriesgar lo que he conseguido hasta ahora, quiero intentarlo.

-Prepárate entonces Sora Naegino… porque estás a punto de conocer el secreto de la acrobacia más difícil del mundo.

**FIN.**

No desesperen, porque esta historia aún no acaba…

Ya saben, cualquier duda, problema, inconveniente, sugerencia o reclamo pueden acudir conmigo a los siguientes correos: ó bien sagadarklightyahoo.es


	4. Capítulo 4: Un corazón que no se detiene

_**Syaoran Li/Saga Darklight**_

_**Kaleido Star**_

_**Un corazón que no se detiene**_

**Nota del autor: **Nos estamos acercando al final de esta historia. En verdad me han alagado con todos los comentarios que recibo sobre este fanfic, por lo cual les estoy agradecido. Muy pronto podrán saber el desenlace de esta humilde historia, permanezcan atentos y no pierdan detalle.

Esta vez quiero dedicar la historia a una persona que ha sido mi apoyo en los últimos dos años. Quizás la falta de madurez no me permite responderle de igual forma, sin embargo debo admitir que sin ella, yo no estaría aquí el día de hoy. Así pues, este capítulo va dedicado a Crystal Ketchum Darklight. Gracias por ser la luz que guía mi camino.

Las puertas al futuro desconocido están abiertas; una técnica más excepcional que la técnica fantástica le será develada a Sora, quien tendrá en sus manos llevarla a cabo.

La constelación de Sagitario llena de calor y vida a la constelación de Virgo, ambas con el ardiente deseo de cumplir con el destino negado por el escenario desde hacía mucho tiempo. El espíritu del escenario sabía mejor que nadie lo que debían hacer; y por eso mismo les mostrará la técnica más arriesgada con el objetivo de cumplir el sueño de la verdadera estrella…

-Tu profundo cariño por el escenario y por el joven Ken han sido las razones por las cuales mereces que te revele el secreto de la técnica de mayor dificultad... la técnica de ensueño – sentenciaba Fool ante la mirada atenta de la joven estrella.

-Por favor, que debemos hacer para estar preparados – suplicó Sora -. Si es tan difícil como dices, no hay tiempo que perder.

-Esta vez supervisaré el entrenamiento de esta técnica – alzó la voz Fool al ver que Sora no prestaba la más mínima atención a lo que decía debido a la euforia que recorría su cuerpo -. Requerirán que los guíe conforme considere que están listos para la siguiente etapa..

-Ya te dije que aceptaré hacer lo que haga falta para llevar a cabo esta técnica, conociendo a Ken, también aceptará – afirmó Sroa reflejando una seguridad que Fool no recordaba en ella desde hacía tiempo, así pues, quedó decidido que ellos dos ejecutarían la técnica de ensueño para ser aceptados como Anneliese y Julián.

-Ven, no hay tiempo que perder – continuo el pequeño bufón -. Entre más pronto comencemos, mejor.

-Si.

Ha pasado un día desde que Fool revelara a Sora la existencia de otra técnica de mayor riesgo que la técnica fantástica, con la cual ella y Ken podrían ser aceptados para la siguiente puesta en escena. Nadie más supo sobre ello, pues estaban enfocados en terminar "El lago de los cisnes" y preparando los detalles para "La princesa y la plebeya". Prepararse para el entrenamiento no fue nada fácil, puesto que el cuerpo de Ken aún carecía de la resistencia adecuada, al menos la necesaria para soportar las bases indicadas por Fool, quien cumplió su promesa de supervisar los entrenamientos. Decidieron que lo mejor sería generar más fuerza en los músculos del muchacho, con lo que el ejercicio se convirtió en la mayor prioridad.

Ajenos a los planes de Sora, Ken y Fool; Leon inició su entrenamiento con la ayuda de Layla; quien le dio las indicaciones de lo que debía hacer para que su actuación se asemejara en lo posible a la verdadera técnica fantástica. Para alguien como él, que a pesar de su cambio de carácter, llevar a cabo esta técnica estaba lejos de sus posibilidades; sin embargo no sería un obstáculo para desistir en el intento. Esto hizo traer gratos recuerdos a Layla, especialmente cuando observaba a Leon impulsarse con un solo brazo con la intención de conseguir mayor empuje con su brazo derecho, necesario para contrarrestar el peso de su pareja al momento del encuentro. A la vez esto la hizo estremecerse, recordando la lesión en su hombro que terminó con el sueño de continuar siendo la estrella del escenario Kaleido. Para una chica como Layla Hamilton, eso supuso un obstáculo más en su carrera, la cual ha madurado gracias a los consejos y ayuda de Kathy; porque actuando en Brodway descubrió que ella jamás bajará de un escenario, sea este el más glamoroso del mundo o no. Kalos le hizo la invitación para que regresara una vez más a Kaleido, era su última oportunidad para compartir el escenario con Sora, la chica que le hizo descubrir lo maravilloso que puede ser la magia encerrada en el poder de una sonrisa (al igual que a May).

-Has progresado mucho en tan sólo un día – elogió Layla mirando a Leon con detenimiento -. Por algo conseguiste completar la técnica angelical al lado de Sora.

-Para serte sincero – respondió Leon sin dirigirle la mirada -. Cuando conocí a Sora le dije que tú eras una acróbata mediocre al retirarse tras conseguir hacer la técnica fantástica, imaginaba que sólo querrías dejar en alto tu reputación como la artista reconocida que eras en ese entonces. Veo que estaba equivocado.

-Vaya – exclamó Layla cruzándose de brazos -. Puedo saber a que se debe este repentino comentario.

-Es mi forma de pedirte disculpas – contestó Leon con pesadumbre -. Me disculpé con Sora por haberle dicho que su ídolo era un fracaso; ahora me disculpo contigo personalmente.

-Si te has disculpado con Sora, lo has hecho conmigo – respondió Layla con una sonrisa amistosa, hecho que sorprendió a Leon -. Me doy cuenta que Sora es capaz de cambiar el corazón de todo el que conoce.

-De cierta forma ella es como Sophie; por eso no podía aceptar el convertirme en su demonio, no quería lastimar a nadie más, de llevar otra carga sobre mis hombros… - algo en la mirada de Leon le indicaba a Layla que hablar sobre su hermana le era muy doloroso, pero ahí estaba él, compartiendo sus recuerdos -. Gracias a ti fue que Sora derribó el último obstáculo que le impedía convertirse en la verdadera estrella; tú fuiste su demonio Layla.

-Kalos y Yuri llegaron a esa misma conclusión – inquirió Layla con una mirada asertiva -. Sin embargo me atrevo a decir que todos colaboramos un poco para que Sora alcanzara ser lo que ahora es; la estrella que despierta sentimientos y pasiones de una forma que nadie más podría hacer.

-Entonces¿qué somos ahora? – preguntó el joven francés.

-No lo sé con exactitud – repuso Layla con sinceridad -. Para descubrirlo debemos continuar al lado de Sora, y quizás algún día, la respuesta sea evidente. Bien, creo que te he distraído lo suficiente, continúa con tu entrenamiento, porque algo me dice que esa audición no será nada fácil.

-Eso lo tengo claro – entonces Leon se percató de que alguien los observaba escondido tras la puerta que conducía al gimnasio. Pudo ver que se trataba de May, quien salió corriendo en cuanto supo que él la miraba.

¿Ocurre algo? – preguntó Layla al ver que Leon fijaba su atención a sus espaldas.

-No es nada; continuaré con mi entrenamiento.

Aquello último dejó pensativo a Leon.

- "Estaba llorando May, pero… ¡por qué?"

Muy lejos de Kaleido, allá en Nueva York, Mya acompañaba a Kathy para buscar a una persona que les ayudara con el libreto para la obra; ya que era muy poco lo que ambas conocían acerca de este cuento. Su máxima prioridad era saber si podrían adaptar la técnica fantástica a la obra, eligiendo con cuidado la escena clave en la cual Julián y Anneliese dieran origen a la acrobacia. Sabiendo del talento de Layla y Yuri, no se preocuparon tanto en sus personajes, no siendo así el caso del malvado Rey ¿A quién darle el papel? Esa era la pregunta que las atormentaba, porque si Leon era aceptado como pareja de Sora, quien más quedaba para interpretar el papel del villano. Mya pensó que no sería prudente ofrecerle a May esta caracterización; puesto que en los últimos días la había notado muy decaída, algo que no es común en ella, no ahora que es amiga de Sora.

-Me pregunto por qué May estará tan decaída últimamente.

-Eso mismo iba yo a decirte – agregó Kathy al repentino comentario de Mya.

-No es que sea una chica entusiasta y alegre como Sora; pero no es común verla con ese aspecto.

-Crees que algo pueda estar molestándole.

-May no es de las personas que presta atención a los detalles – aclaró Mya jugueteando con el bolígrafo que sostenía en su mano -. Yo diría que está celosa.

¿Celosa¿De quién? – preguntó Kathy intentando buscar una respuesta obvia.

-De Sora – dijo Mya sin pensarlo mucho -. Ya que ella encontró a la persona que le correspondió a sus sentimientos – Mya sonrío -. A decir verdad, tardó mucho tiempo en darse cuenta…

-Espera… no me digas que…

¿May enamorada de Ken? – insinuó Mya intuyendo lo que Kathy intentaba decir -. Para nada, lo que quiero decir es que está celosa porque su amor ha sido correspondido y el suyo no.

-No sabía que May estuviera enamorada de alguien, no expresa sus emociones abiertamente – exclamó Kathy admirando lo observadora que era Mya.

-No hace falta – mencionó Mya haciendo un dibujo en el borde superior de la hoja, muy parecido a Odile -. Nada más hay que ver su forma de ser cuando está con Leon.

¿Leon y May? No puedo imaginarme esa pareja.

-El amor no tiene límites – dijo la chica pelirroja cogiendo el cuento de la obra -. Así como no lo fue para Anneliese y Julián… si ella lo intentase… ¡¡lo tengo- Kathy se asustó ante el gesto de Mya, quien no perdió tiempo en anotar la idea que estaba bordeando su mente.

-Sé que papel darle a May en esta obra.

-No puedo más.

-Continua Ken, lo haces muy bien para nuestro primer día de prácticas – le animaba Sora aplaudiendo con entusiasmo el esfuerzo que su novio realizaba en el trapecio.

-Es fácil para ti decirlo, no hemos parado en cinco horas, ten presente que no tengo la misma capacidad que posees tú o la señorita Layla – exclamaba con fatiga Ken al tiempo que se dejaba caer sobre la red de seguridad -. Solía verte practicar pero no tenía idea de lo agobiante que resulta ser.

-Con el tiempo ya te acostumbrarás – mencionó Sora esperando a Ken en la plataforma -. Ten presente los tiempos de cada salto, cada uno es distinto al anterior.

-Me temo que ella tiene razón jovencito – intervino Fool en la conversación -. Tienes que apresurarte a completar las técnicas básicas, de lo contrario, el método para enseñarles a ejecutar la técnica de ensueño se volverá más y más complicado.

-Estoy segura que lograremos conseguirlo Fool – afirmó Sora con fiereza, algo poco usual en ella -. Ken necesita un poco más para acostumbrarse, así que no seas duro con él.

-Espera Sora, Fool tiene razón – exclamó Ken preparándose para subir al trapecio nuevamente -. No hay mucho tiempo, aunque me sienta cansando, continuaremos entrenando hasta que consiga más resistencia.

-Esa es la actitud que espero de ustedes dos – contestó Fool viendo a los dos.

-Adelante Sora.

-Ken… ¡de acuerdo!

La tarde se hizo presente en la sala de entrenamiento, delgados rayos de sol hacían relucir los cristales de la habitación, reflejando sus múltiples colores por todo el lugar. Era una vista preciosa, considerando que se encontraban bajo techo. Determinado a no ceder ante la adversidad; Ken subió al trapecio con la firme intención de fallar esta vez. Impulsando su cuerpo para atrás saltó de la plataforma, aferrándose del trapecio hasta que llegara el tiempo de saltar, intentando alcanzar el otro trapecio. Una, dos, tres veces lo intentó sin éxito después de su pequeña charla con Sora; quien lo animaba para que no desistiera. Viendo que era inútil el impulso que tomaba para atrás, Ken modificó la rutina, dando un par de pasos al frente y utilizando el borde de la plataforma como un trampolín (para impulsarse claro). Midiendo las distancias en su cabeza, se soltó pasados unos tres segundos en el aire, estiró los brazos… y lo consiguió. Sora no pudo evitar aplaudir efusivamente ante aquel logro, no era lo mismo arrojarse al vacío desde un trapecio que tratar de alcanzar otro trapecio. Así pues, para estar seguros que no fue un golpe de suerte, Ken hizo más intentos, todos con éxito. Había dominado el trapecio, pero ese solo es el comienzo…

En los posteriores dos días; Ken fue dominando las distintas técnicas básicas que todo acróbata tiene que saber para tener una actuación diga de un escenario. Primero fue el trapecio, luego el trampolín; para después a los ejercicios de equilibrio y flexibilidad. Sora estaba impresionada de la fortaleza demostrada por Ken, quien no se dejó abatir por la fatiga que le ocasionaba la debilidad de su corazón. Siguiendo al pie de la letra las indicaciones de Fool, consiguieron reducir al mínimo el cansancio que producía entrenar por más de diez horas al día; no había otra forma, el tiempo de la audición estaba acercándose. Había algo que estaba mortificando a Sora, por lo que decidió despejar esa duda.

-Oye Fool – le murmuró al oído para que sólo este pudiera escucharla -. Han pasado tres días y no he oído una palabra tuya sobre el desempeño de Ken¿es malo?

-Claro que no – contestó este con indiferencia -. Sucede que debo evaluarlo con sumo cuidado, sin darle indicios de los errores y aciertos que ha cometido. Tiene que ser por su propio esfuerzo el corregir esos errores y pulir esos aciertos, de lo contrario, demostrará que no es apto para realizar la técnica de ensueño a tu lado.

-En ese caso – dijo Sora dando un largo suspiro -. Seguiré apoyándole hasta que nos indiques cual será el siguiente paso.

-Paciencia – exclamó Fool -. Con el tiempo te darás cuenta de que cada esfuerzo no ha sido en vano, así como cada palabra callada tendrá su justificación.

-Esta bien – inquirió Sora, sintió que su amigo le ocultaba algo más, sin embargo, su preocupación mayor era auxiliar a Ken en todo lo posible.

No muy lejos del gimnasio, Leon se encontraba entrenando en la playa, ejercicios de rutina para estar listo con el siguiente paso que Layla le mostraría en la práctica programada para la tarde. Su rostro era acariciado por la suave brisa veraniega proveniente del mar; haciendo que disfrutara del recorrido por la playa, cuyas arenas eran tan blancas que parecía estar caminando sobre nieve. En su estancia jamás había notado lo hermoso que era aquel lugar, su mente no tenía tiempo para darse cuenta de esos detalles, ahora era una persona diferente gracias a Sora. Se preguntaba por qué fue tan servicial cuando Ken estuvo en el hospital, ni siquiera sabía los motivos por los que se había alterado, quizás cuando vio a ambos chicos pasar ante sus ojos, impotente y sin tiempo para reaccionar. Él, el dios de la muerte, tuvo en sus manos la posibilidad de salvar una vida y no pudo; así como no pudo salvar la vida de Sophie. Viendo que Sora es feliz al lado de Ken, Leon comprendió finalmente que esa era la clase de felicidad que siempre buscaba para su querida hermana, más estaba satisfecho de saber que ella vivió toda su vida amando al escenario, al igual que Sora.

-Estos chicos – se decía Leon tomando un descanso viendo el sol que se ocultaba -. Imagino que tendrán algo preparado para mí el día de la audición… de igual forma seguiré entrenando, después de todo, Layla se tomó la molestia de explicarme en qué consiste la técnica fantástica.

Al recordar aquella charla que sostuvo con Layla, la imagen de May derramando silenciosas lágrimas sacudió su mente como un fuerte golpe.

¿Por qué estaba llorando? – musitaba en voz alto, como esperando que alguna voz cercana le diera una respuesta, lo que no esperaba es que alguien estaba tras de él esperando contestarle.

-Eso es algo que quizás tú no puedas comprender…- exclamó una voz femenina

-May… – Leon estaba sorprendido, no esperaba que May estuviera tras él, y más que escuchara aquellas palabras de preocupación -. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine a buscarte para avisarte que muy pronto iba a servirse la cena en los dormitorios.

-Pero si yo no como con todos los demás – respondió Leon con demasía.

-Lo sé, al igual que yo no me llevo muy bien con los demás chicos, a excepción de Sora y Rosetta – dijo May con una voz claramente apagado por los nervios.

-Te entiendo – el tono su voz se dulcificó -. Al principio pensaba que Sora era una chica ingenua, que aceptaba cualquier desafío porque no comprendía cuan peligroso resultaba para ella; sin embargo, con el paso del tiempo entendí que ella lo hace porque ama al escenario, así como a las personas que lo comparten con ella.

-Veo que le has tomado cariño a Sora – exclamó May con tristeza -. Pero ella ha encontrado a la persona que corresponde a sus sentimientos.

-Te equivocas en algo – aseveró Leon volteando para poder verla a los ojos -. Que le haya tomado cariño a Sora no significa que me guste; ella es mi compañera con la que comparto el escenario, y sí, tengo claro que ella ha encontrado a esa persona especial que todos buscamos…

Después de esto, un prolongado silencio se apoderó del lugar. May estaba confundida¿qué significaban aquellas palabras? "esa persona especial que todos buscamos…" ¿Acaso Leon estaba enamorado de alguien? Y de ser cierto¿de quién? Antes de poder reaccionar, May sintió como los brazos de Leon la rodearon por completo, abrigándola con su calor, una extraña y a la vez agradable sensación que esperaba sentir desde hacía mucho tiempo.

¿Es eso lo que te entristece? – le susurró al oído el joven acróbata -. El saber que Sora ha descubierto su felicidad, mientras que tú sigues buscando a esa persona especial.

-No, yo… lo que sucede – May no encontraba como expresar lo que sentía en ese momento, quizás eran los nervios, quizás el cálido abrazo de Leon, la sensación que le producía estar recostada en su pecho, no lo sabía -. No puedo sentirme triste porque Sora haya descubierto su felicidad, al contrario, me siento feliz por ella, después de los malos momentos que la hicimos pasar tú y yo… por eso creo que no merezco ser esa persona especial de alguien – algunas lágrimas se deslizaban por su rostro, empapando a Leon, hecho que avergonzó más a May.

-De nuevo estás llorando ¿por qué? – volvió a preguntar Leon abrazando con más fuerza a May -. Acaso es por mi culpa… te incomoda esto.

-De hecho, me siento muy contenta por estar cerca de ti – de pronto la voz de May dejó esa tristeza a un lado, adoptando una dulzura que Leon solo recordaba de las interpretaciones que compartieron sobre el escenario en Romero y Julieta -. Estas lágrimas representan el sentimiento que ha ido naciendo dentro de mi corazón desde el momento en que nos conocimos… el cual se ha transformado en algo más hermoso que un sentimiento de admiración y respeto. Es algo más grande.

-Puedo saber lo que es – preguntó Leon haciendo que las mejillas de May se enrojecieran a medida que este se acercaba a ella ¿Me lo dirás?

-Desde que tu forma de ser cambió gracias a Sora; esa sonrisa que jamás esperé ver en tu rostro me ha ido cautivando poco a poco; siempre fingiendo que no me importaba esa sensación que latía en mi corazón. Lo que quiero decirte es que yo… yo soy muy feliz siempre que estoy a tu lado, es por eso que yo… Leon ¡yo te amo!

Lo había hecho, May por fin rompió las ataduras que le impedían expresar con libertad sus sentimientos, sin importar la clase de respuesta por parte de Leon; aún si él rechazara su afecto, para ella sería su primer y único amor. Estando extasiada por haber encontrado el valor de confesarle lo que sentía, May hizo algo más… lo besó en los labios. Al parecer esto no incomodó a Leon, que comenzó a corresponderle el beso, acompañado de suaves caricias que jugueteaban con el lago y sedoso cabello de la chica; ambos con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando del momento. Dos corazones que atravesaron muchas dificultades encontraron en aquel beso un alivio a sus penas, una escapatoria del mundo real, sumidos en un lugar al que solo ellos dos podían llegar… entonces fue cuando Leon pudo comprender el significado de esas lágrimas.

Obligados a interrumpir ese precioso recuerdo, May y Leon permanecieron de pie, mirándose el uno al otro, buscando la oportunidad de ser el primero en hablar. Incómodos por el silencio, Leon decidió tomar la palabra.

-Debo decirte que no soy muy bueno expresando mis sentimientos – espetó con voz firme -. Sin embargo, creo que puedo intentarlo, eso… si tú aceptas.

-Por supuesto que acepto – respondió May casi sin aliento; dejándose atrapar de nuevo por los brazos de Leon, que esta vez no puedo evitar sonreír ante la expresión de felicidad de su ex-compañera ahora dueña de su corazón. Al fin y al cabo, hasta los demonios como ellos merecen encontrar la felicidad. Luego de un rato, decidieron que era mejor regresar a los dormitorios; que más daba si los demás consideraban algo inusual su relación; al igual que Sora y Ken, ellos dos eran felices al tenerse el uno al otro. Estaba dando inicio su camino hacia un futuro que desconocía, sin embargo, estando juntos no le tendrían miedo a las pruebas del mañana. La oscuridad de la noche fue su único testigo; una estrella brillaba en el cielo por encima de los demás, por un breve instante, mientras ambos la observaban, Leon recordó a Sophie.

-"Muchas gracias Sophie… Sora… gracias a ustedes dos he logrado comprender ese bello sentimiento por el cual luchaste sin cansancio hermana; y por el que Sora jamás se ha rendido. Prometo cuidar de May hasta que el tiempo dicte lo contrario…"

El tema de conversación esa noche no fue otro que el de la nueva pareja. Cuando Marion y Jonathan vieron regresar a Leon y May tomados de la mano, no perdieron segundo alguno en proclamarlo por todo el lugar; llegando inclusive hasta oídos de Kalos, quien no pudo evitar una mueca de satisfacción al saber que el Dios de la Muerte ya no existía más. Como Sarah no podía quedarse atrás, organizó una fiesta en honor de la nueva pareja, con ayuda de Rosetta, Anna, Mya y Marion hicieron los preparativos, invitaron a todo el elenco, a Kalos, también Layla y Yuri fueron invitados. La última persona en enterarse, para variar, fue Sora, que regresaba en compañía de Ken después de un largo día de entrenamientos. Tardó un poco en asimilar la situación… y cuando finalmente comprendió lo que pasaba, reaccionó efusivamente para felicitarles; Ken también lo hizo por supuesto.

-Felicidades joven Leon, felicidades May – Sora les tomaba de las manos -. Estaba segura que algún día los dos iban a encontrar a esa persona especial; lo que nunca imaginé es que estuvieran siempre juntos.

-Oye – reclamó May con disgusto -. ¿Qué insinúas?

-Nada, nada – respondió Sora disculpándose con una reverencia -. Yo nada más decía…

-Muchas felicidades a los dos – decía Ken con esa cortesía usual en él -. Comprendo como deben sentirse, después de todo; el amor es algo natural.

-Gracias – respondieron los dos un poco apenados ante semejante verdad; a May le costaba admitirlo, ella estuvo en la misma situación de Ken, callando sus sentimientos y no siendo notada… hasta ahora.

-Es una lástima que el jefe no te haya asignado un papel en esta obra May – comentó Sora, sacando de aquel trance a Leon; recordándole que faltaban cuatro días para la audición -. Me habría encantado verte en el escenario junto con el joven Leon.

-Eso aún es posible – internito la recia voz de Kalos.

¿Qué cosa? – exclamó con asombro Leon -. Pensé que la audición era para ver quien de nosotros dos sería el compañero de Sora en la obra.

-Así es – respondió Kalos viendo a los dos parejas con severidad -. O al menos lo fue hasta que Mya vino a verme hoy por la tarde para sugerirme una idea que me pareció interesante. ¡Sora, también tú tendrás que realizar una audición contra May para saber quien de las dos interpretará el papel de Anneliese!

El comedor guardó silencio ante la declaración de Kalos; ¿Sora tendría que pelear por su papel?

-Ya que tú y Ken han estado practicando en los últimos días, me parece justo que Leon y May tengan las mismas posibilidades de participar como la pareja protagonista de la obra – exclamó Kalos acentuando la voz en "_pareja protagonista de la obra_" -. Si tienes algún inconveniente Sora, no dudaré en pedirle a May que tome tu lugar en la audición.

De nuevo un desafío, de nuevo May y Leon, esa rivalidad que imaginaba extinta estaba renaciendo al igual que un ave fenix. Sora parecía estar dubitativa¿Estaba soñando¿Acaso era otro obstáculo para ver si ella y Ken eran capaces de compartir es escenario? Ken notó rápidamente la inseguridad y miedo que se apoderaba de Sora, por lo que le tomó de la mano y dijo dulcemente:

-Que no haya duda en tu corazón; te lo pido por favor, es sólo una prueba más. Si piensas negativamente, entonces el trabajo que hemos realizado hasta ahora habrá sido en vano¿qué me dices Sora?

Tras recibir esa mirada suave y amorosa por parte de Ken, Sora no tuvo más dudas.

-De acuerdo – pronunció con seguridad en sus palabras -. Acepto.

Kalos asintió con la cabeza.

-Muy bien, dadas las circunstancias, la audición será dentro de una semana; recuerden que esta noche es nuestra última función de la obra "El lago de los Cisnes", por lo que les pediré que den su mejor esfuerzo sobre es escenario.

Sin más que decir, Kalos se retiró del comedor, dejando una curiosidad en su elenco. ¿Quién iba a ser la pareja protagonista en la próxima obra? Sora y Ken ó May y Leon. Poco a poco se fueron retirando los invitados a la pequeña fiesta en honor de May y Leon; que había servido como antesala al anuncio de su jefe y en nuevo desafío para Sora. Pensando que sería mejor no atormentarse por la audición, los cuatro jóvenes se retiraron para estar preparados en espera de la última función que Leon y Sora presentarían en el escenario como pareja; pues el destino quería enfrentarlos en un desafío más grande. Sin haber perdido detalle alguno de aquello, Fool observaba como Sora era la última en abandonar la habitación, fijando su vista en él – "No me rendiré Fool" – este sólo se limitó a responderle – "Lo sé mi pequeña".

Lo sucedido en la fiesta no insidió negativamente en la actuación de Leon y Sora, al contrario, ambos salieron al escenario dispuestos a dar el 100 , como lo hacían cada noche. Ken observaba con atención desde su posición en la altura; también él estaba conciente de que ese no era el momento para pensar en la audición, su trabajo era constatar que cada escena de la obra se cumpliera como lo estipulaba el guión. La interpretación de ambos fue perfecta, sin mencionar que también May lo hizo muy bien junto con Rosetta, despidiendo su técnica de la Eterna Ilusión con una tremenda ovación por parte del público.

-Escena # 32, el vuelo del ángel – decía Ken a través del comunicador a la cabina para que cambiaran el escenario para culminar con la obra -. Abran la compuerta por favor.

-Entendido – respondió una voz al otro lado; segundos más tarde las compuertas que daban al horizonte fueron abiertas. Sora inició saltando sobre el trampolín para coger suficiente impulso y llegar hasta donde estaba Leon. Fue un alivio para Ken comprobar que no se saldría del libreto esta vez, claro que deseaba estar ahí a su lado, sin empego, debía ser paciente y esperar el desafío que tendrían contra May y Leon.

¿Por qué no vas con ella? – se escuchó una voz a su espalda -. Estoy segura que ella así lo quiere.

-Oh eres tú May – Ken casi deja caer su libreta al vació por la impresión de ver a May junto a él -. Es lo que más deseo, pero esta es la última función y no puedo intervenir.

-Vamos – le animó ella -. Has practicado con Sora los últimos tres días, quiero saber cuanto has mejorado en este tiempo, ven – lo toma por el brazo, subiéndose al borde de la baranda -. Considéralo una prueba antes de la audición.

Ken vaciló por un instante; luego siguió a sus instintos.

¡¡Sora! – con elegancia Ken había saltado al trapecio más cercano, para luego descender al punto más cercano a Sora, quien acababa de dar una media vuelta sobre la cabeza de Leon -. Una vez más…

¡Si! – exclamó ella con alegría esperando que llegara ese momento.

-También yo Leon – May giraba a gran velocidad en dirección a Leon gracias a su espiral demonioéste le extendió su mano a tiempo para atraparla. Ayudándole a subir a su lado, May le susurra al oído -. Vamos a mostrarles de lo que somos capaces.

Leon y May; Ken y Sora, ambas parejas estaban suspendidas en el trapecio del ángel; esperando hacer la maniobra hincada, que despertara esa pasión y sentimientos desbordantes en los espectadores, que son quienes al final de cuentas decidirán cuál habrá de ser la mejor de las interpretaciones con sus ovaciones. Sora creyó que era el momento adecuado para darse cuenta si estaban listos o no, pues la ansiada técnica de ensueño loe aguardaba.

-Allá vamos… "Ken"

-…para que así el público… "Leon"

-…pueda darnos… "May"

-…la mejor de las ovaciones. "Sora"

**FIN.**

Sólo falta un capítulo más para culminar con esta historia.

Estén pendientes. Cualquier comentario, sugerencia, crítica, reproche o duda, pueden escribirme a mi correo: o bien a sagadarklightyahoo.es


	5. Capítulo 5: La fantástica interpretación

_**Syaoran Li/Saga Darklight**_

_**Kaleido Star**_

_**La fantástica interpretación**_

**Nota del autor: "**Todo lo que tiene un comienzo, un final tendrá". Palabras que se hicieron célebres en cierta película, nos traen al final de nuestra historia. Les agradezco de corazón que hayan seguido el paso a esta, mi humilde historia, teniendo en mente que sin su apoyo y ánimos, terminarla hubiese sido muy complicado. Aquí acaba la travesía de Sora; más no la última historia de Kaleido Star que verán de mí en la red.

¡¡Muchísimas gracias!

En la espera del último desafío, Sora y Ken desean cumplir las expectativas de Fool y así poder ejecutar la _técnica de ensueño_. Para ello deberán superar a May y Leon, que también lucharán por hacer sus sueños realidad.

-Allá vamos… "Ken"

-…para que así el público… "Leon"

-…pueda darnos… "May"

-…la mejor de las ovaciones. "Sora"

-Dos ángeles contra dos demonios – exclamó Layla desde su asiento -. Seré interesante saber quien es la pareja con más aptitudes…

-"Esto se decidirá hoy, no hay mañana para quien ceda terreno el día de hoy" – eran las palabras que daban vueltas en la cabeza de Kalos, quien no perdería de vista lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

-Ellos dos darán… "Marion y Rosetta"

-…realidad aquel sueño… "Anna y Mya"

-…que cautiva a todo corazón… "May"

-…apasionado por el escenario. "Sarah"

-No pierdan la esperanza – dijo Yuri pendiente desde las gradas-

**_-"El destino ha decidido que su enfrentamiento se lleve a cabo sobre el escenario… Sora, Ken, espero que estén preparados para esto" – decía Fool sacando de su baraja la última carta; el bufón invertido, la misma que sacara cuando Sora y Layla realizaron la técnica fantástica._**

Ante la atenta mirada de Leon, May ascendió al trapecio más alto del escenario. Una vez arriba, miró fijamente a Sora, quien sujetaba con fuerza la mano de Ken, como si quisiera impedir que éste se alejara de su lado (_temiendo que resbalara_). Idealizó en su mente lo que podrían hacer con Leon teniendo que improvisar ante una pareja que no estaba preparada para una situación como esa. A decir verdad, May no estaba convencida de que Sora y Ken lograran algún avance en los tres días de práctica transcurridos; es más, era evidente que Sora tenía miedo por la seguridad de Ken sobre los trapecios, él apenas estaba dando sus primeros pasos en ellos; sobre todo aquel trapecio del ángel que era único en el mundo. Sin embargo, algo en su interior le decía que ellos dos darían pelea para demostrarles lo que la persistencia y coraje de un ser humano pueden lograr. Deseando que Leon comprendiera su acrobacia, May se deslizó del trapecio para tomarlo con ambas manos. Comenzó a impulsarse de atrás para adelante, cuando pensó que era el empuje adecuado, soltó sus manos para enrollar su cuerpo, quedando en una posición fetal. Era como ver venir una bola de seda girando por el aire; Leon y apenas tuvo tiempo de acertar la estrategia que su compañera había ideado, por lo que giró su cuerpo de forma que May quedara a sus espaldas. El público exclamó con temor viendo la osadía de Leon."No podrá verla…" ó "Ambos caerán…" era la clase de murmullos que recorrían las butacas del escenario, no obstante seguían atentos la acción.

-"Sé que puedo atraparla, sólo necesito impulsarme con fuerza…" – se dijo Leon calculado el tiempo que faltaba para que May llegara hacía él -. ¡Ahora!

Con tremenda facilidad, Leon salió despedido del trapecio en un ángulo agudo, buscando quedar en la misma trayectoria de May. Seis metros… cinco metros… cuatro metros… tres metros… dos metros… un metro… ¡plac! (_el sonido de un par de manos que se encuentran en el aire_)

-¡Te tengo! – gritó Leon cuando se encontró con May en el aire, sin mucho tiempo que perder le dijo -. Espero que estés lista.

-Siempre lo he estado – respondió ella regalándole una sonrisa. Rápidamente, con la ayuda del impulso que Leon llevaba, envió a May de regreso al trapecio del cual había saltado. Su intención era llegar a ella cuando esta alcanzara el trapecio con sus piernas. May cumplió con su parte, enganchándose al trapecio con firmeza en espera de Leon; extendió sus manos lo más que pudo, esperando poder aguantar el peso de Leon... ¡plac! (de nuevo el sonido de un par de manos que se encuentran en el aire)

El público se levantó para ovacionar aquella temeraria acrobacia, más si se pensaba que no había red de protección que los protegiera.

-Asombroso – dijo Sora impresionada por lo que acababa de ver.

-Nosotros podemos superarlos – se apresuró a decir Ken decidido a no sucumbir ante May y Leon -. ¿Estás lista Sora?

-Sólo si tu lo estas – le dijo sonriendo al tiempo que soltaba su mano -. Confía en el escenario.

-Lo haré.

Como una ligera pluma llevada por el viento, Sora saltó del trapecio, haciendo que este ascendiera por el contrapeso que May y Leon generaban situados al otro extremo. Dio una media vuelta en el aire, con ambos brazos extendidos, arropada por la seda de su traje. De inmediato Ken supo lo que Sora deseaba hacer, ya que lo había hecho una vez en la obra de "_Drácula"_, así pues también él se dejó caer esperando estar seguro de saber lo que Sora estaba pensando. En efecto así fue… debido a la estructura del trapecio, este giraba conforme el movimiento que se desarrollaba sobre el mismo, lo cual daba la oportunidad de alcanzar los trapecios más bajos (_donde estaban Leon y May_) aprovechando la naturaleza de los mismos. Ambos comenzaron a dar medios giros mientras descendían, intercambiando miradas cada vez que les era posible. Sora sabía de las aptitudes natas de Ken, sólo era necesario guiarlo adecuadamente para realizar las acrobacias, fueran estas arriesgadas o no. Estando muy próximo el primer trapecio, Ken extendió sus brazos para poder alcanzarlos, algo que consiguió sin mayores dificultades, ahora lo importante estaba en no perder de vista a Sora, quien continuaba dando medios giros, lo cual la hacía ir más rápido. Sintiendo que era el momento adecuado, Sora interrumpió su rutina para encontrarse con Ken, quien le ofrecía su mano para que ella la tomara. Una vez ambas manos hicieron contacto, lo que nadie esperaba sucedió…

-Impúlsame por favor – escuchó a duras penas Ken por el tono susurrante de Sora, conciente de tener la fortaleza física necesaria, no dudó ni un segundo en obedecer la petición de su querida Sora.

-Te esperaré al otro lado ¿de acuerdo?

-Eso lo sé – volvió a susurrarle Sora.

Ken había impulsado a Sora hacía arriba para que ella llevara a cabo la pose angelical que tanto trabajo le costó aprender del joven Yuri en Paris. A su vez Ken hizo de nuevo del trapecio su trampolín, y con una destreza semejante a la de Leon, se impulsó lo suficiente para salir despedido con cierta velocidad, lo cual le permitiría llegar al trapecio ubicado al centro de la estructura; mientras que Sora continuaba su ascenso angelical (esos bellos movimientos que hizo cuando el sol aparecía en el horizonte). Conciente del papel que jugaba en la actuación de Sora, Ken repitió con rapidez su movimiento, esta vez buscando el trapecio al otro extremo, ya que había recuperado su balance al ellos dejar su posición. A su vez Sora descendía con soltura, viendo claramente a Ken sobre el trapecio frente a ella. En realidad no estaban realizando nada nuevo, simplemente era la interpretación de la técnica angelical, sólo que el papel de Leon era representado por Ken con mucha facilidad, hecho que llamó la atención del público ¿cómo era posible que ese chico igualara lo que el Dios de la Muerte hacía con Sora?

**_-La constelación de Virgo está expulsando ese esplendor que por tantos años ha ocultado – decía Fool viendo detenidamente su bola de cristal -. Sin darse cuenta está a punto de concebir esa acrobacia que fue reservada para ellos dos y nadie más… requiere de una pequeña ayuda por parte de Sagitario. ¡Sora! De ti depende que el joven Ken Robbins sienta la magia de estar en un escenario._**

-Increíble – exclamó Mya ante lo realizado por Ken y Sora -. No puedo creerlo… su interpretación ha sido idéntica a la de Leon, sin necesidad de haberla practicado antes.

-Eso es porque Sora está con él – añadió Anna apoyando la opinión de Mya.

-Se ven tan bien juntos – dijo Sarah dando un largo suspiro -. Sabía que ese par de chicos algún día harían algo sensacional.

-Sé que lo conseguirán – dijo Rosetta con ambas manos sobre su pecho -. Su amor es capaz de conseguir superar las barreras más inalcanzables.

-¡Tú puedes Sora! ¡Jonathan y yo te estamos apoyando! – gritaba animadamente Marion sosteniendo a Jonathan entre sus brazos -. Verdad que sí Jonathan – la foca asintió con la cabeza.

Sora y Ken continuaba realizando más movimientos sobre los trapecios, bajo la atenta mirada de Leon, quien por alguna razón no podía reaccionar, estaba intrigado por saber si ese chico sería capaz de terminar la técnica angelical al lado de Sora. También a May le era difícil tratar de reaccionar ante aquella puesta en escena, mejor dicho, sobre los trapecios por parte de ellos dos. Quería borrar de su mente esas ideas que minutos atrás ensuciaron su mente con orgullo y un cierto desprecio ante su oponente. Una vez más Sora le estaba superando en un desafío, porque verles interpretar la técnica angelical con esa facilidad que ni siquiera Leon poseía, la hizo sentir acongojada. Sacando fuerzas de su debilidad, May agarró a Leon de la mano, le dirigió una singular mirada de cariño y dijo:

-No podemos quedarnos atrás, esto apenas está comenzando – fueron sus palabras.

Por un instante Leon creyó ver en la mirada de May la misma expresión que Sora y Sophie ponían cada vez que un reto se les presentaba. Quería creer en ella, en ese espíritu de no rendirse nunca… lo de menos sería obtener el papel protagónico en la siguiente obra; lo que le interesaba ahora era disfrutar del escenario al lado de May sin importarle nada más. "Muchas gracias Sophie"

Sin esperar a que terminaran sus amigos la técnica angelical, Leon y May pusieron manos a la obra en su siguiente acrobacia. Algo que habían aprendido de sus experiencias pasadas era que no había nada que estuviera fuera de su alcance; olvidando el dolor que sintieron en algún momento cuando estaban sobre el escenario, dejaron que fuera el corazón el guía, el director de la orquesta. ¿Bastará eso para convertirse en ángeles? ¿Cuánta distancia hay entre un ángel y un demonio? Ellos demostrarían que un ángel caído tiene redención.

-May, recuerdas la técnica que practicamos en Francia para fortalecer tus músculos – le preguntó a su pareja, tomándole por sorpresa.

-Por supuesto que si, aunque no la utilizamos, conseguimos hacer de ella una acrobacia digna de ser mostrada al público – respondió May viendo las intenciones de Leon.

-Vamos a hacerla, ¿de acuerdo?

-Prometo que daré lo mejor de mí – asintió May jovialmente.

-"Sora también te ha cambiado… es una chica muy especial…" – se limitó a pensar Leon antes de dar paso a su acrobacia. Mientras tanto; Sora terminaba de dar su último giro antes de regresar al lado de Ken a tiempo para presenciar una actuación inédita.

**_-Tauro y Escorpión han recibido la luz que Sagitario brinda con su cariño por el escenario que la mantiene con la esperanza de un escenario sin competencias; esa oscuridad que los cubría ha dejado de existir… un poco más… solo un poco más…_**

Bajando la vista rápidamente para recordar la posición de los trampolines; Leon saltó directamente a un trampolín que estaba a su espalda. Acto seguido May hizo lo mismo, pero su objetivo era el trampolín del medio (_aquel de donde Sora comienza la obra_). Estando a la misma distancia, ambos adoptaron idéntica posición en el aire: brazos unidos tras la espalda y las piernas un ángulo perpendicular a su cuerpo para amortiguar su entrada al trampolín, dada la velocidad que traían desde lo alto. Con un ritmo increíble, se sincronizaron de tal forma que ambos intercambiaban de trampolín con cada salto que daban sobre ellos, conservando la posición que hicieron antes de bajar, dando no menos de seis giros antes de ser despedidos por el impulso del trampolín. Pasados unos cuarenta segundo con esta rutina, extendieron sus brazos al tiempo que se encontraban en la parte más alta de esa media circunferencia que describían con el salto. Conteniendo la respiración, los espectadores contemplaron como la pareja descendía en posición vertical, tomados de las manos y con la mirada en el trapecio del ángel. Los pies de Leon hicieron contacto con el trampolín antes que May, aprovechando este la oportunidad para darle un impulso suficiente para hacer que ella se elevara con velocidad, y así fue. May no tuvo problema para sobre pasar el trapecio del ángel, teniendo una vista preciosa de todo el escenario; pudo observar como Sora y Ken la seguían atentamente, hecho que la hizo sentir mejor -. "¿Preparada para perder Sora?" –. Irremediablemente siendo atraída por la fuerza de gravedad; May inició el descenso posando su vista en Leon, quien venía tras ella gracias al impulso del trampolín… ambos extendieron su mano derecha… estaban cerca… a punto de alcanzarse… ¡éxito! Sus manos se habían encontrado a la perfección, de la misma forma cuando Layla y Sora se unieron para hacer la técnica fantástica.

-Acaso ellos… - se decía Layla impresionada esperando expectante lo que estaba próximo a suceder -. Leon es capaz de conseguirlo, pero… ¿May también?

Esta vez la intuición de Layla no fue acertada; porque cuando Leon y May se encontraron, sus cuerpos se arquearon en direcciones contrarias, para formar una especie de S estirada (_**nda**: usen su imaginación, es como ver una gráfica de seno_); quedando Leon viendo hacía abajo y May hacia arriba. De esta forma, y siguiendo la caída libre, comenzaron a dar vueltas en esta posición; recorriendo de nuevo el camino por el cual habían ascendido. A escasos metros del trampolín principal, con un tremendo impulso, soltaron sus manos, para caer cada uno en los trampolines laterales dando giros veloces. Por un momento todo quedó en silencio, el cual fue aplastado con rapidez por los aplausos y gritos desmesurados por parte del público. Kalos se encontraba observando todo aquello desde la oscura entrada principal de los acróbatas al escenario, el brillo en sus ojos era inconfundible. –"El escenario Kaleido tendrá un futuro brillante…"

-Leon… lo conseguimos… lo hicimos… - decía May entrecortadamente, sentía un dolor intenso por todo su cuerpo, más eso no importaba, había logrado hacer su acrobacia junto a Leon… era lo único que a ella realmente le llenaba de felicidad.

-Una vez más me has demostrado ese ángel que hay en ti – dijo Leon dulcemente, y sin más que decir, se acercó a ella, la cogió entre sus brazos y le dio un tierno beso en los labios. Que la gente los viera era algo indiferente para dos demonios que rompieron ese molde, trayendo consigo el renacer de dos ángeles.

**_-La estela que cubre este lazo difícilmente podrá ser destruida – dijo Fool con los brazos abiertos, colocado sobre la pareja que se hallaba en el trapecio -. Ha llegado el momento de la verdad… Sora Naegino y Ken Robbins, es tiempo de que conozcan el secreto que envuelve a la técnica de ensueño… como espíritu del escenario mi deber es velar por los recuerdos más preciados de las estrellas que suben a ÉL; ahora les pido ¡hagan de este el mejor de los recuerdos! El secreto de la técnica es…_**

Una ligera brisa proveniente del mar acarició el cabello de Sora, cuyo rostro denotaba mucha felicidad, Fool había desaparecido, dejando el camino abierto para dar vida a la técnica de ensueño.

-Pase lo que pase, viviré sin arrepentimientos – exclamó Ken acariciando con ternura el rostro de Sora -. Porque finalmente logré compartir el escenario contigo…

-Hagamos de este momento nuestro más preciado recuerdo – respondió Sora besando a Ken en la mejilla –. "Mamá… papá, véannos por favor, donde quiera que estén"

"**_La técnica de ensueño consiste en la fe y la esperanza de un amor que ha nacido gracias a los puros sentimientos de un corazón sincero; un lazo que uniría su destino con aquella destinada a ser la verdadera estrella del escenario… en otras palabras, el no temerle a la muerte es irrelevante, porque el simple hecho de haber conseguido lo imposible para otros; el joven Ken Robbins ha demostrado poseer el espíritu que todo artista necesita llevar dentro de sí… así pues, la técnica de ensueño no es más que una expresión del corazón ante el profundo amor que ese individuo siente por la persona amada. Ambos nacieron bajo la protección del otro, las constelaciones de Virgo y Sagitario continuarán dando glamour al escenario mientras la llama que los mueve permanezca ardiendo en su interior"_**

Los rayos del sol comenzaban a penetrar con mayor facilidad, dándole una atmósfera acogedora al escenario; tanto el elenco como los espectadores permanecían de pie; aguardando la interpretación de Ken y Sora; por alguna razón no había tensiones ni temor, al contrario, el sentimiento de esperanza y calidez era el único presente en el escenario Kaleido. En un instante, aquel acto tan esperado dio inicio…

-El escenario nos pertenece ahora - "Sora"

-Es nuestro deber entregarlo todo para que los espectadores traigan a su corazón aquellos recuerdos que signifiquen lo más preciado en sus vidas – "Ken"

-Porque juntos haremos que esa sonrisa vuelva a nacer – "Ken y Sora"

Sin previo aviso, todos los columpios del escenario salieron de sus respectivas posiciones en espera de ser ocupados para la representación. Esa era la respuesta definitiva a lo que ambos soñaban realizar, que más podían pedirle al escenario. Una simple mirada fue suficiente para indicarse el siguiente movimiento en los trapecios; por lo balancearon el trapecio para recibir el impulso adecuado, Sora saltó buscando el columpio más alejado del escenario; una vez en él se impulsó hasta una de las plataformas colocadas a un costado, quedando frente a Ken, quien le aguardaba en el mismo trapecio que estaba compartiendo. Sólo fue cuestión de segundos para que Sora abandonara ese lugar en búsqueda de otro trapecio, esta vez era uno muy conocido por Layla… el trapecio giratorio que le fue muy útil cuando realizaba el fenix dorado en compañía de Yuri. Cogiéndolo con ambas manos, Sora comenzó a girar velozmente haciendo que el trapecio siguiera sus movimientos, una vez que el trapecio iniciara a tomar altura… se soltó describiendo la silueta de un cisne en el aire, moviendo sus brazos de forma que parecieran las alas, encogiendo ambas piernas, asemejando las de esta hermosa ave, para tomar velocidad; y finalmente levantando la vista para buscar a Ken, quien la esperaba en el trapecio principal, sujetado únicamente por sus píes. Ken estrechó la mano de Sora cuando esta hubo llegado hasta él… lo había conseguido… finalmente logró hacer del fenix dorado su propia técnica, pero ahora no era un fenix, se había transformado en un hermoso cisne blanco… un cisne angelical.

-Sora… - Layla no pudo evitar que un par de lágrimas rodaran por su rostro, era un sentimiento que jamás había experimentado, presenciaba como todo lo que ella consiguió hacer en el escenario era fácilmente superado por Sora - …sin importar lo que suceda hoy, tú seguirás siendo mi mayor orgullo.

-Sora nació destinada para esto, el escenario la eligió desde su nacimiento para convertirse en la luz de la esperanza para aquellos que deambulaban en la oscuridad – Kalos mantenía su mirada puesta en Sora, sus expectativas una vez más se estaban cumpliendo -. Puedo confiar en ustedes como los futuros baluartes en quien depositar mis esperanzas para que el escenario Kaleido perdure por mucho tiempo…

Los espectadores les ovacionaron con fervor; aquella en definitiva era una acrobacia propia de ambos, razón que les daba mayores méritos para recibir el cálido aplauso de su parte. Sabiendo que eso no sería lo último que permanecería grabado en la retina de sus ojos, el público presente retomó su asiento con las ansias de ver más de esta pareja; y ellos no los iban a decepcionar. La técnica fantástica, con su temerario desafío a la muerte, miedo que ha desaparecido gracias al infinito cariño que se tienen; si conseguían esto era seguro que conquistarían el corazón del público.

-Tendremos que improvisar – dijo Ken viendo hacia el trapecio del ángel, buscando el trapecio idóneo.

-La vida esta hecha de improvisaciones – dijo Sora abrazándolo con dulzura -. Es eso lo que la hace en verdad interesante.

-¿Preparada? – preguntó Ken.

-Cuando tú lo estés – respondió Sora alegremente.

Sabiendo cual era su mejor opción para llevar a cabo la técnica fantástica; cada uno tomó un rumbo distinto, dirigiéndose en direcciones opuestas del escenario, con el fin de alcanzar los trapecios de cada extremo, ¿serían suficiente para tomar el impulso necesario? Eso lo resolverían después, sus corazones no tenían tiempo para dudar, era aquella la prueba fehaciente de esa confianza que los hizo llegar hasta este punto; sin que nadie ni nada fuese capaz de detenerlos. Rápidamente cada uno asumió su posición, tanto Sora como Ken sujetaron el trapecio con firmeza, sabiendo que sólo podrían darse un impulso debido a lo corto del espacio… se miraron a los ojos… respiraron profundamente… volvieron su vista para ver como el Sol entraba cada vez más al escenario y entonces… se dejaron ir. Llegando el tiempo preciso soltaron los trapecios, fijando su mirada en le otro, mentalizándose muy bien en el punto de encuentro… fue así como la escena antes realizada por Layla y Sora volvía a repetirse, sólo que esta vez los protagonistas eran Sora y Ken.

-Increíble – exclamó Mya -. El que ambos puedan hacer esto es… increíble.

-Era esto lo que Sora nos tenía guardado – añadió Rosetta con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Ese par siempre nos guarda sorpresas – comentó Anna con serenidad.

-Aquellos destinados al escenario podrán llevar a cabo los sueños imposibles – continuó Sarah ante las palabras de sus amigas -. Ellos solamente han seguido los pasos.

-Esto es como magia de verdad – exclamó Marion viendo como esos movimientos tan arriesgados y a la ves llenos de vida eran ejecutados sin problemas por Sora, mientras Ken la seguía con una sencillez difícil de concebir.

-Así que en esto consiste la técnica de enseño – se decía Layla observando detenidamente a Rosetta y las demás chicas -. Han conseguido lo que para muchos hubiese sido una locura… una estrella que carecía de ese sentimiento volvió a la vida gracias a los cuidados y afecto de ese ángel que ha iluminado la vida de todas las personas con las que ha estado. El espíritu de la técnica de ensueño es Sora…

**_-Layla está en lo correcto – pronunciaba Fool desde su lugar -. El corazón de Sora hizo posible todo esto, el despertar de una estrella dormida, la oportunidad de compartir el escenario una sola vez, las acrobacias y proezas que muchas creerían imposibles han sido retadas y superadas con facilidad, eso fue gracias a que los dos nunca dejaron de creer en sus sueños, lo cual los hizo llegar muy lejos. _**

Recobrando su atención en el escenario; Fool apreció como descendían con encanto sobre el trampolín principal, tal ligera mota que se desliza por el viento en la brisa veraniega. Sin duda esa había sido la técnica fantástica, brindadora de una fuerza vital y muestra del valor y coraje que un ser humano posee ante la vida y sus dificultades. Y lo más importante, el deseo de Sora se hizo realidad… finalmente logró compartir el escenario junto a Ken; poco le importaba que esa sería la primera y única vez, sin duda sería esa su mejor participación arriba de un escenario.

"**_El brillo de la verdadera estrella nunca se extinguirá, mientras su ángel guardián la proteja, el futuro que les depara a ambos seguirá creciendo y creciendo, dándole a la imaginación un banquete duradero de bellas imágenes para el recuerdo. Recordando siempre que los sueños son las alas que les ayudarán a volar para conseguir lo imposible"_**

-El escenario Kaleido vivirá mientras existan ángeles como Sora – fueron las últimas palabras que Kalos volvería a decir aquel día, siendo esta su última meta por alcanzar -. Mi deber ha terminado

**Finalmente el Fin.**

Con esto hemos llegado al final de nuestra historia. Espero que en verdad hayan disfrutado en leerla, así como yo en escribirla. Son ustedes los que hacen posible todo esto, por lo que la ovación la merecen los lectores y no el escritor. Sigan esperando en un futuro próximo nuevas historias por parte mía, me tomaré unas vacaciones para renovar mis ideas y sentirme tranquilo conmigo mismo. Ya saben a donde pueden escribirme para cualquier duda, reclamo, comentario o sugerencia para lo que se vendré pronto.

¡Muchas Gracias!

**© Copyright Syaoran Li Project 2005**


End file.
